Hufflepuff Hazard - Third Year
by t.t.zoldy
Summary: Anna and the Lot are getting older, in their third year at Hogwarts, it's Harry's first year, along with Ron and Hermione, we'll be seeing the Golden Trio quite a lot in the rest of the series, they play a big part in the events that transpire in the tale. Enjoy and Let the Adventure Begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Weasleys and Summer Bets

 **August 13th, 1991**  
 **The Burrow - Weasleys Residence**

Anna was comfortably lounging on George's bed, the Twins eagerly talking about the next year of term. "I hear Harry Potter is joining this year," Fred said.

"Blimey really?" George breathed in amazement.

Anna wasn't even going to ask whom they were talking about, instead, she got up from the bed and left the room. The Twins not even noticing her presence in the first place. Anna had sent Luna off with Mia's birthday present—a new necklace she'd bought when the Weasley's had taken a trip to Diagon Alley—and a letter she'd written earlier that day. She had started growing bored and lonely, she missed Minnie and wondered what she was doing at that moment; she wondered if the older witch missed her too. Anna pondered this as she walked down the many stairs to where the kitchen and the sitting room were. Anna found Mrs Weasley—a short, plump, redheaded witch—in the sitting room, sipping tea and gossiping to someone Anna couldn't see.

Anna tiptoed to the kitchen and found a bowl of freshly baked Pumpkin Spice cookies on the table, Anna smiled and popped one in her mouth before she heard the familiar clearing of someone's throat. She stopped mid-tiptoe and looked absolutely ridiculous in the process before she returned to her usual stance, swallowing the cookie and giving Mrs Weasley an innocent smile; that said it all. Mrs Weasley couldn't help but smile at the small witch.

"Hello there, little Hufflepuff, like the cookies?" Anna popped another one in her mouth and nodded happily. Mrs Weasley laughed and gestured for Anna to follow her; the little witch quickly grabbing two more cookies before following, which made Mrs Weasley laugh all the more.

The pair entered the room and Anna found Spirit curled up in a ball on the small sofa beside an older looking witch with squared spectacles and a pointed witch's hat. Anna blinked a few times before she realized who it was when she realized she beamed brightly and ran to hug the witch; she had missed so much. "Minnie!" She squealed and Minerva laughed at her never fading enthusiasm when it came to hellos.

"Hello Annie, go grab your things, your coming to Hogwarts with me dear. I came to fetch you, it's urgent we leave right away. Don't forget to say goodbye."

"Why do we have to leave right now, Minnie?"

"I'll explain when we get there alright, i-it's _not_ going to be a good day for you dear," Minerva wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

As if sensing it was about her parents, Anna asked in a hopeful voice; "Where's Mama and Papa?"

Minerva bristled and shook her head. "Th-they were attacked, I'm sorry Anna, they didn't make it, we did everything we could, but we were too late to save them." Mrs Weasley gasped in shock at the sudden news and hugged Anna tightly as the little witch silently cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Y-you m-mean th-they're d-dead?" Anna stammered, tears now pouring down her cheeks, her eyes a stormy grey.

Minerva nodded sadly and Anna was suddenly being consoled by Mrs Weasley as the little witch cried into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry dear," Mrs Weasley consoled as she pet the girl's hair.

"Hey," A voice called from the corner of the scene.

"What's going on?" Another voice finished.

"Hello Fred, George. Anna has just learned of her parents status. They are no longer with us." At the words, Anna only cried harder.

The Twins rushed to the pair of witches and relieved their mother of the sobbing girl, encasing and consoling her in their turn.

At the noise from the sitting room, the entire Burrow was now in the sitting room, confused and asking why Anna was upset, and every time it was answered Anna only cried harder. The Twins had had enough! They pulled Anna out of the sitting room and the trio sat at the foot of the stairs.

"I was so looking forward to telling my Mum and Dad about my adventures this summer," she mumbled almost to no one before she let out an exasperated sigh. "Now I'll _never_ get too," she added.

"You can still tell them, Annie,"

"Yea, I'm sure they're listening to us right now."

"Thanks, guys," Anna smiled and the three shared a sideways hug. "But where am I going to live now?"

"You _can_ stay here with us," George offered.

"Or you _could_ ask Professor McGonagall to live with her," Fred suggested.

"Better yet, you could—no wait, never mind that's the same bloody thing," George's head inflated then deflated within an instant, Anna giggled; the Twins shared a glance and a smile, leaning forward and kissing her cheeks: one twin per cheek.

Anna turned a deep crimson and slapped them both playfully in the chests, making them laugh. Her eyes had turned a deep plum colour, before returning to their ocean blue hue, the Twins smiled at one another happily; Anna was back from the distress, the news of her parents had brought her, but somehow they knew the happiness wouldn't always last.

 **August 31st, 1991**  
 **Diagon Alley - Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

Anna and Minerva had been in Diagon Alley for a few hours now, Anna's new books and supplies were bought, her Hogsmeade permission slip signed—Anna knew every Hogsmeade weekend by heart, with Minnie as her new guardian—, all she had left on her small list was a new skirt and a blouse, as well as getting her school robes adjusted.

The magical pin accidentally poked her harshly in the leg and she growled audibly at it and it looked, point up, at her as if saying " _Sorry._ ".

"It's alright, just be more careful, alright?" She told the pin and its point bounced up and down as if nodding, she smiled at the pin and it got back to work.

"W-were you talking to the pin?" A boy asked from the stool across from her, he looked like a first year. Messy black hair that stuck up in every direction like her father.

Anna lifted her gaze from the pin and she smiled at him and nodded. "She can be a little rough sometimes and she pokes the skin, try to stay still when she gets to you alright?" he nodded and she outstretched her hand to him, he took it and smiled at her, his eyes looked identical to Holly and Weave's, _emerald green_. Her eyes flashed violet and he noticed with a soft gasp. She smiled and introduced herself. "Name's Tassiyanna, call me Anna. What about you kid? You got a name?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." She smiled at him, but then frowned when he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something about his fame—but of course—she didn't know.

"You a first year?" Harry looked at her shocked when she asked but said nothing of his fame, he left his fame out of their conversation and nodded, looking nervous. "You'll be alright, I'm a third year, Muggle-born," she told him with ease and he looked confused at the word. "I have non-magical parents, just me, I'm an orphan, my parents were attacked and killed this summer. I don't know when exactly but I was told it was sometime in the last month." She told him as she pondered when exactly her parents had died. "I'll ask Minerva when she gets back," she said to herself aloud.

"I-I'm an orphan too," Harry said shyly. "I-I never met them,"

The magical pin looked up at her—when she gasped at the news—and nodded meaning she was done, she put her yellow ballet flats with the little black bows on and hugged the boy before she ruffled his hair making it look a little worse than the mess it had already been. "Sorry about your parents, kid. See you at Hogwarts, hope you get into Hufflepuff. I have to go, bye." She left and turned back to him at the door and waved, Spirit jumped on her shoulders as she left the shop after paying for her robe adjustment. "Thanks again, Catherine." She said to Madam Malkin at the front of the shop at the register and the lady smiled at her kindly as Anna left the shop.

oOoOoOoOo

 **September 1st, 1991  
Hogwarts - Great Hall  
9:00 pm - Sorting Ceremony**

Anna sat with all her friends at the Hufflepuff table, chattering greatly and placing bets about the new Defence Professor Quirinus Quirrell and how long he'd last, the pool was set and kept adding up profusely, they were at 100 Galleons now.

Just then, the hall doors burst open with Minnie at the forefront of the scared first years, two first-year witches behind her; a honey-brown bushy haired witch and a short black haired witch that had to have been a Slytherin in the making.

All the first years look terrified. Anna felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned and was staring into James' soft green eyes, they flashed liquid gold momentarily and she could tell he was excited, his smile was blinding and she smiled at him.

"'Wonder how many we'll get this year," he whispered and Anna beamed at him.

"Last year we got at least 10, I bet ya 5 Galleons we won't get more than five." She whispered back.

"5 Galleons for five Hufflepuffs? You sure? No take backsies," Anna snorted a laugh at his joke and she nodded firmly her eyes shifting to a light violet meaning she was serious about it. He grinned at her mischievously. "You're on," he said with a grin. She beamed mischievously, it had become their little tradition. Anna had won every year so far.

"And I bet ya another 2 Galleons that we get a redhead." His grin grew and he placed two more Galleons on the table with his other five. Anna did the same. 7 Galleons each upon the table in front of them, the Sorting Hat began to sing:

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden inside your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The Hat's mouth closed and the song ended and everyone stood clapping and cheering. Minnie explained the rules of the Sorting and named the first name upon the scroll. "Granger, Hermione." The honey-brown bushy haired witch walked up and was the first Gryffindor of the year.

"Malfoy, Draco." was Sorted into Slytherin as well as the short black haired witch that Hermione had walked in with, whose name was Pansy Parkinson.

"Longbottom, Neville." was also Sorted into Gryffindor, as well as Harry Potter.

"Bones, Susan." a redhead was Sorted to Hufflepuff as well as four others by the end of the Sorting when "Weasley, Ronald." was the last on Sorted into Gryffindor. Minnie picked up the three-legged stool the Hat sat on and walked off. James begrudgingly pushed over his 7 Galleons to Anna's pile and the Lot laughed at another win for Anna. She smirked at him and he ruffled her hair even worse. Everyone laughed, even Anna before she messed up his and the food appeared.

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Professor's table and his booming voice silenced the chattering of the students. "Welcome! Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. First years must know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. All students must know that the fifth-floor corridor is strictly off-limits for those who do not wish to live a most painful death. I'd like to introduce Professor Quirinus Quirrell, who will be taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Good luck Professor." He sat back down and everyone ate.

Anna was disappointed that Harry hadn't been Sorted to Hufflepuff but to Gryffindor instead, when he'd been Sorted he'd locked eyes with her and gave her an apologetic look, she nodded to him that it was okay and sat with Ronald and Hermione. Shaking hands with the Weasley Twins and laughing at something they'd told him, Anna smiled.

One of the Twins met her gaze and he raised his eyebrow and she smiled sadly at Fred and mouthed; " _Take care of him,_ " Fred smiled at her, she smiled back before she could return to her meal, thankful for the Twins and their blooming friendship over the course of the summer.

He mouthed back. " _I will, you okay?_ "

She nodded sadly at his question and smiled at him. " _Thanks, Freddie._ " He smiled at her and nodded curtly with a shrug, the silent 'eh, it was the least I could do for a friend, especially you' there, but unspoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know most of you have probably left this story a while back, and I've been trying my hardest to keep you all interested by posting, I promise I'll be posting a lot more in the weeks to come, so as a reward for your patience, here Chapter 2. It's long and I hope you enjoy it reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
Badgers, Ravens, Lions and Snakes

* * *

 **September 1st, 1991**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

The new Prefects led the Hufflepuffs to the Common Room and Anna smiled and waved at Winky and Tilly, the House-elves beamed and winked at her together as they smiled and waved back to her. Tilly walked up to her and handed her a piece of roast beef for Spirit, who was waiting for her in the Common Room.

She silently thanked Tilly and made her way to the front of the group where Mia, Irys, Holly, Clover and Weaver were waiting. Anna missed Tonks already, she may not have been Head Girl the year before, but she _had_ been an amazing Prefect and Anna was going to miss her short bubblegum pink hair and her bubbly attitude, not to mention it would be odd _not_ to see her trip over the black, yellow and white Aztec rug in front of the fire.

"Password?" Helga asked the group cheerfully.

"The new password is 'Vines.'" The newest Hufflepuff Prefect Emma Stone said to Helga, whom nodded and swung inwards allowing the group to enter. "Everyone remember the password. It's 'Vines'. Don't forget it, or you'll be stuck outside the Common Room until someone else enters or leaves."

"Good thing to tell them there, Em." Anna joked and Emma laughed. "Next we'll have at least three of 'em sleeping outside cause they forgot the bloody password." Everyone laughed except for the first years, whom all looked shocked or rather put out. Anna looked at the first years and smiled. "I'm only joking, come on." She ushered all the relaxing first years inside, said hello and thanks to Helga and followed them inside; the portrait hole closing behind her.

The Common Room looked as it always did, faerie lights danced around romantically, their warm yellow glow bouncing everywhere. The fireplace was still going, making the faerie lights stand out all the more, the Hufflepuff coat of arms still above the mantle. The yellow banners hung around the room, where there wasn't a yellow banner, there was either a fat, fluffy yellow armchair or a very green, live potted plant. The room looked just that, magical, as it always did. The first years looked around in amazement.

"Boys dorms, the stairs on your left, girls; on your right. Goodnight everyone, sleep well. Oh! And I'd like to be the first to wish Miss Cloud a very happy birthday, as always." Emma said as she blew Anna a kiss, Anna caught it with a laugh and a smile.

Everyone chorused after her in wishing Anna a very happy birthday and Anna beamed at them all. Holly must've been thinking the same about Tonks and the rug because she suddenly caught Anna's eye and winked at the witch before she tripped over the Aztec rug purposely causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks, Emma," Anna said, pretending to put the kiss in her pocket. "I'll save it for later," Emma laughed and winked. The first years looked somewhat shocked, others looked very confused as to what exactly was going on. Seeing this Anna joked further. "But Emma, you also already know I'm taken," Emma looked shocked as did the rest of the Lot and older students. "Merlin! I'm only joking," Anna doubled over laughing. "I can't believe you all thought I was being serious."

"So wait! Hold on a minute!" Mia stepped forward and looked between Anna and James, her gaze stopped and stared at him. "You mean to tell me you haven't asked her yet?"

"Mia! That was supposed to be a Lot secret until he was ready!" Clover hissed at her.

"Sorry, I thought he'd already asked her," Mia told the auburn-haired girl as she turned to face their sunset eyed friend.

"Asked me what?" Anna looked extremely confused, her eyes were a deep purple as she looked between all her friends. Spirit jumped upon her owner's shoulders, sensing her distress. Emma had cleared the room so only the Lot remained and Anna silently thanked her for doing so. _I'll thank her in person tomorrow_. Anna thought to herself.

The Lot all turned to Anna at that moment, all at the same time; then they all looked at James expectantly, James sighed in defeat and took a few steps forward. He took her lovingly by the hand and smiled at her, his eyes flashing a liquid gold momentarily before they returned to their soft green shade.

"I've been wanting to do this for some time now but I never thought I'd ask you like this, but things happen," he winked and she giggled at their little joke as she blushed deeply.

 _James Jesse Summers_ was holding _her_ hand, right in front of _everyone_.

Her heart pounded in her chest and his green eyes dilated, he could hear her heartbeat and he heard her breath quicken.

"I'm all ears, Mister Summers," she said with a giggle, he chuckled at her theatrics as her wolf ears appeared and disappeared before everyone's eyes. "What is it you've been wanting to ask me?" She looked at him and squeezed his hand meaning she was supporting him in whatever he needed to ask her.

He looked around the room and everyone encouraging him. He found the room was just right and he returned his gaze to her once again. He let out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding and gathered his courage. "Tassiyanna Maria Cloud, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

Anna gasped at the question and looked on the verge of tears. "A-are you serious?" She stammered and he nodded, looking rather nervous. She jumped up and down with a cried "Yes!" the Lot cheered when James captured her lips with his own. "Merlin yes! Of course," she cupped his face and stood on her tippy toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

He cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "Happy birthday love."

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile at him and he kissed her forehead as they separated once more. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, meaning she was elated beyond happiness. James Jesse Summers had finally asked her out! The now-couple held hands as they looked at everyone else.

Amos was holding Holly's hands, whispering in her ear, she nodded with a loud squeal and kissed him. _Oh boy,_ Anna thought to herself. _Here we go again._

Thomas was talking to Weave, she innocently laced their fingers together and smiled at him. _That's new, seeing Weave shy and innocent, she's normally the exact opposite._ Anna thought as she watched Tommy slowly lean in to kiss her softly. Weave fisted his messy blonde hair and kissed him back, but with an animalistic passion, which he ultimately returned. _Ah, there she is._

James and Anna then turned to spot Irys talking to Peter, the two leaning in to kiss one another. James leaned into Anna and whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. "5 Galleons says Peter bails and turns sideways so she kisses his cheek."

Anna smirked, giving him a sideways glance and she held her free hand out, palm open in her "pay up" way. She quickly pointed to the two, who were kissing innocently. He sighed in defeat and kissed her neck, as he passed her 5 more golden Galleons.

* * *

 **October 20th, 1991**  
Greenhouse

The autumn air was chilly, but still warm enough that only a woollen sweater was needed beneath their robes. The Greenhouse was mildly cold, but with James at her side; Anna asked herself. _What autumn air?_ with a smile to herself.

She was happy, she and James had been together for over a month and was beyond elated. She couldn't have been happier.

As the couple looked over some new species of magical plant, Professor Sprout was in the corner disciplining Weave for throwing a Snargaluff pod at the back of Travis Bloodwell's head, since he had tried to throw a Snargaluff pod of his own at Thomas. At the sight of Weaver behaving—for once—under her mother's glare, Anna couldn't help but giggle.

As the class continued on, James stole kisses at Anna's cheeks and kisses on her nose, it made her giggle and blush furiously.

When class was dismissed, Anna was a burning crimson and Travis was seen being escorted out of the Greenhouse by two of his Slytherin friends with his hair covered in the greenish-blue slime that had come from the Snargaluff, Weaver couldn't contain her laughter and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Anna had to admit, she giggled at his reaction, he looked beyond ready to murder her as his friends held him back from attacking the ebony haired witch that was rolling on her back in the fall grass, with tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks.

The rest of the Lot tried their best to conceal their laughter, but few of the girls gave in as did Peter and soon the entire Lot joined in and were on their backs laughing in the grass in a giant circle.

After their laughter died down, the Lot remained in their giant circle of 12 watching the clouds. One by one they pointed up at the different cloud figures in the sky.

"Look, guys," Weave pointed. "That one looks like a Snitch!" she exclaimed happily and indeed it did.

"Look that one looks like a werewolf!" Anna pointed and slowly it shifted with the wind into a boy.

"Anna's right!" Irys exclaimed. "Jamie it looks just like you!"

"If our dear furry friend was white and fluffy, sure Snow," Peter laughed and Irys playfully slapped his chest with the swift wave of her arm. The Lot laughed.

"Behave you two," Al warned as Anna sat up to feel the wind in her hair. James sat up too, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in content, he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"For the record," Anna started. "In his wolf form, he is fluffy," James scoffed, but he was smiling. "You are!" she laughed.

"And he's white-skinned, in his human form." Irys chimed in. Peter rolled his eyes and Irys playfully attacked him, the pair playfully wrestling in the autumn grass.

"James and I were going to head to the library for a bit, see you lot at dinner. And Al's right, behave you two," Anna warned in an intimidating tone as she watched Irys playfully pin Peter to the ground. "You too, Weave," she added as Weave feigned innocence as the couple left for the library.

oOoOoOo

Library - Secluded Corner

"Hello Hermione," Anna smiled as they passed the honey-brown haired witch, who smiled up at them from a large tomb.

"Do you really think they'll behave?" Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Honestly?" she said. "No." he laughed.

They sat down together in their secluded corner, their chairs next to one another as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm telling you, I heard them come this way," they heard a voice whisper. It was Justin Rosier's voice they heard.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Hufflepuff Hazard and her little boyfriend," Valeria scoffed, as the three Slytherins came into view, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes dramatically before she glared at the couple.

"What do you want Valeria?" Anna sighed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in her turn.

"I want to talk to your boyfriend," the Slytherin said, eyeing James with great interest, as though she knew something she wasn't letting on.

"Yea, not going to happen there love," Anna said suddenly, with malice laced in her tone. _No wonder she's a timber wolf,_ James thought she had a bark and a bite.

"How dare you deny me of my right, you filthy little Mudblood!" James growled at the Slytherin, glaring at her with hatred.

"After what you just called her, I'd rather be dead than talk to you!" James snapped. "Come'on love," he grabbed Anna's hand and with the free one she scooped up Spirit who was hissing loudly at Val, the werewolf dragged Anna away back to the Common Room.

They passed under Peeves as they left the library, the Poltergeist sensing their stress within a heartbeat and was on them like bees on honey. "What seems to be the problem dearies? You weren't even there for five minutes,"

"Valeria Earheart called her a Mudblood." Peeves gasped, his mischievous eyes wide with shock.

"Would you like me to trail her around and bother her for a bit?" Peeves asked Anna politely, the mischief returning to his ghostly gaze as he smirked; obviously thinking of what he could do to the Slytherin.

"But Jamie? What does Mudblood actually mean anyway?" the witch asked turning to her boyfriend, hugging Spirit tightly with both arms.

"It means someone who has filthy blood, someone who is Muggle-born, someone like—"

"Me." She looked at Peeves and nodded to his request, he flew around the corner with a shouted _Whee!_

" _I hate her,_ " Spirit meowed.

"So do I. I thought we were passed this when she left us alone last year, but apparently not," Anna said looking at her fluffy little feline.

" _Doesn't she bother you? Even the tiniest bit?_ "

"No, she doesn't, but she'll have a real bother today," Anna smirked when she only imagined what Peeves would put her through.

" _That she will,_ " Spirit purred rubbing her furry face against Anna's cheek, before she gave it a swift lick, making Anna giggle.

"Spi's right, that she will," Jamie laughed, Anna gaped at him.

"You can understand her?"

"Of course, as can you and the rest of the Lot. The lot of us are animals by blood, so it's only natural that we can understand part-Kneazle animals."

"Bloody hell, I wish we could read up on the subject of Animagus' right now." Suddenly, as though her wish had been granted, they heard a shrill scream, Valeria passed them covered head to toe in ink.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MUDBLOOD!" she shrieked as she ran passed.

"I heard what you called her! I heard what you called her!" Peeves flew overhead, taunting the Slytherin in a sing-song voice as he launched flying inkwells at her, spraying her entirely with ink. The Poltergeist gave Anna and James a wink as he flew passed, flying after her. The couple was doubled over laughing and cheering, so were a few witnesses that had walk upon the scene.

"Now that's what I call payback!" James laughed.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Someone said behind them, they turned and were face to face with Travis, his hair was still a little slimy from Weaver's Snargaluff pod and he was spattered in ink from the impact.

"Trav," Anna said. "She called me a Mudblood, twice."

"Why send Peeves after her?"

"He asked her permission too, he's on our side as a debt for putting her in the hospital our first year." James cut in, gripping his girlfriend's waist and pulling her close to him in jealousy, protecting her from more Slytherins.

"Aye, well she deserves it," Travis stated plainly. "I was tired of doing her bidding."

"People who go looking for trouble; often find it." Another voice intruded and it was Justin, ink-spattered a bit worse than Travis on his face and robes, telling the couple that he was closest to Val when the ink made an impact. "I apologize for Val's behaviour," he said. "And after what she just pulled, she and I are no longer together." He stated plainly as though the news didn't bother him a bit, in fact, he looked glad to be rid of her.

"About bloody time you got rid of her mate; she was a pain in my arse." Travis butt in, looking at his best mate.

"Ours too," Anna and James said together.

"Again, I apologize for the trouble she caused you,"

"The trouble we can deal with, the names, I can deal with that too, but the constant bullying of other Houses and the hexing of first years; need to stop," Anna said and the pair of Slytherin boys stood shock still at how she had snapped at them as though she had carnivorous jaws.

"Deal," the pair said together, each taking turns to shake her hand. Unfortunately, the opinion wasn't very popular, but Travis and Justin held up their end of the deal, refusing to hex first years; and Anna told Peeves to leave the pair of boys alone as part of their deal, which the Poltergeist begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

 **October 23rd, 1991**  
Hogwarts Grounds - Quidditch Pitch

"Now remember, it isn't guaranteed that you will earn a spot on the team this year if you were on the team last year," Emma said, being the new Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain taking Tonks' place.

Anna, Weaver, Cedric and Thomas were trying out, so was a second-year boy named Jesse Cadwaller and Zachariah Smith. The rest of the Lot was in the crowd cheering like it was the last thing they would ever do, even Justin and Travis were in the crowd cheering them on, although Justin was there flirting with Clover who was currently a very crimson red.

Cedric was trying out for Seeker, while Thomas and Weaver were trying out for Beaters; whilst Anna, Jesse and Zach were trying out for Chasers. Anna flew high in the sky on her broom, the Quaffle tucked beneath her arm, a Bludger flew past her head, she ducked it and it zoomed passed. She threw the Quaffle and it went in as Emma went for the save, Anna, having caught her off guard. "Well done, Anna!" The Prefect said, giving her a thumbs up.

Cedric was currently chasing after the Snitch, flying like a God possessed on his broom, swerving passed Chasers, Beaters, and Bludgers like it was his very last moments. "Go! Ced! Go! Reach for it!" They heard Weave call from the other end of the pitch. Suddenly, Cedric's hand closed around the Snitch. Everyone on the Pitch and in the stands cheered loudly as Cedric held it up and war-whooped, pumping his enclosed fist holding the Snitch in the air.

By the end of tryouts, everyone who tried out made the team, which was now Anna, Jesse and Zach as Chasers, Tommy and Weave as Beaters, Cedric as their Seeker and Emma of course as their Keeper. Anna and Weave were beside themselves with excitement, so was Cedric and Thomas, even little Jesse was excited when Emma came back and told them they all made it since they were the only ones who had tried out. That evening, Professor Sprout joined them in their festivities as the Hufflepuff House celebrated their new Quidditch Team.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1991**  
Hogwarts - Second Floor Girls Lavatory

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Anna asked as she entered the girl's lavatory on the second floor, she automatically knew it was Hermione crying, for some odd reason—she just knew—and it made her heart clench at the sound.

"Go away please," she heard the first year say.

"It's just me 'Mione, Anna." At the mention of her name, she heard a stall unlock and Hermione poked her head out before she ran crying into Anna's open arms. Anna sunk them down on their knees on the spot consoling the little witch. "What happened?" Anna asked petting her bushy mane of honey-brown curls. "Was it something someone said?" Hermione nodded with a sniffle. "Who?"

"Ron," she muttered and Anna nodded in understanding, continuously petting Hermione's hair.

"What did he say?" She asked, Hermione looked up at her, her chocolate eyes watery and her cheeks soaked from her tears; Anna wiped her cheeks with a motherly smile.

"He said I was a bloody nightmare and it was no wonder I didn't have any friends," Anna growled at the words.

"He's lucky I'm against hexing first years," Anna said, Hermione, looked up at her wide-eyed. "At the moment he deserves it, don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do, and you have friends 'Mione, you have me," Hermione nodded and gave a sad smile, snuggling further into Anna's warmth. "He better make it up to you okay? I'll make sure of it," Hermione nodded. "Good, now wipe those pretty eyes, it's time for dessert in the Great Hall; and on Halloween, the Great Hall has plenty of sweets." she winked and Hermione tried to suppress a giggle.

oOoOoOo

Great Hall

During the Halloween feast of candies and sweets, Anna watched the Weasley Twins tease the Slytherins, Harry and his best friend—who had to have been—Ron was talking to a chubby boy named Neville Longbottom. There was still no sight of little Hermione. When the doors burst open suddenly, Anna sat up straighter hoping it was Hermione, but Professor Quirrell ran in shrieking. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Though you ought to know," he said before he fainted in the middle of the aisle.

Suddenly, everyone started screaming in panic, except Anna who looked confused. She looked at James. "Troll? There's really such a thing as trolls?" His eyes were wide as he nodded. "Wicked," Anna said her eyes flashing violet.

"No, not wicked Annie, they may be incredibly thick but they're still extremely dangerous." Clover chimed in as everyone continued to panic around them, Weave, Thomas, Irys and Peter were shoving handful after handful of sweets into their robe pockets. Anna did the same, but shrunk them so she could fit the most, she always had the midnight munchies, no matter what, even for the nights where she laid awake unable to sleep.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed and everyone stopped in their tracks, a few thousand eyes staring at the Headmaster. "Prefects will escort their Houses back to their Common Rooms, Professors will follow me to the dungeons."

Emma escorted the scared first years — _THE FIRST YEARS!_ "Hermione!" Anna exclaimed with a gasp.

"What is it, love?" James asked as Anna pulled him away from the crowd of Hufflepuffs that were making their way to the kitchens.

"She doesn't know!" the witch suddenly ran off in the direction of the second floor.

"Hopps!" James exclaimed, running after her.

Anna was frozen in her tracks when James caught up to her; he saw immediately what she was looking at, the silhouette of Harry and Ron staring at the shadow of a fully grown mountain troll as it made its way inside the girls' lavatory, the same lavatory she had been in consoling Hermione a half hour before. They heard something break and a shrill scream. "Hermione!" Anna exclaimed softly, but James held her back before she ran after the troll. Harry and Ron ran into the girl's lavatory after the troll. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " Anna exclaimed waving her wand, as the silvery wolf appeared. "The troll has left the dungeon, and is on the second floor, in the girl's lavatory on the second floor. There are children in the lavatory! I repeat there are children in the lavatory!" She exclaimed and the wolf flew off to the dungeons, suddenly the couple heard the running of footsteps.

"Which of you conjured the Patronus?" Minnie asked as she held up her dress skirt running to them, Anna raised her hand and stepped forward.

"Me, Professor, Miss Granger, is in there, so is Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. They went to warn her, I suppose, Jamie and I were going to do the same, but they beat us to it. They had nothing to do with this Minnie, they're just kids, they'd never in their right mind go hunting for a fully grown mountain troll." Minerva nodded in understanding.

"10 Points to Hufflepuff for your bravery to save a friend, and for warning us," Minerva said as Professor Snape and Quirrell ran into the corridor. "And well done on casting the perfect Patronus, Anna." Anna smiled and nodded curtly in thanks. Suddenly, they were gone into the lavatory when they heard a rather loud BANG! and a dull THUD!

* * *

 **December 8th, 1991**  
Hogsmeade - Honeyduke's Sweetshop

As Anna and James strolled down the Hogsmeade road arm in arm, their winter cloaks to keep them warm from the cold, they entered Honeyduke's. Anna immediately went for the yellow Sugar Quills, whilst James went for the Chocolate Frogs.

"Jamie, look!" Anna pointed at the new sign in Honeyduke's, it read in dark purple lettering, with a silver border stamped across the plaque. The lettering read: Sugared Butterfly Wings. "Oh! They're real butterfly wings! Poor creatures!" Anna frowned at the sight of the winged creatures covered in sugar, as she silently sucked on one of her new Sugar Quills.

James laughed. "Don't worry love, they aren't real. Right?" he asked the owner who had noticed the couple.

"No, they aren't, they look like it don't they?" Anna nodded and asked shyly if she could try one. "Go ahead dear," the owner said and Anna, her hand shaking, took one from the bin, sucking on the sweet sugar, before she hummed in approval.

"Jamie, try one, they're really good!" She told him and he looked at the owner who smiled at Anna and gave her box for free as she paid for the Sugar Quills. "Meet me inside Zonko's," As the pair walked around outside, Anna excused herself for a moment and James watched her bolt into a bookstore.

When she returned, she had nothing. "What did you get?"

"I just wanted to have a look at something," she lied.

"Oh, I also wanted to ask if you'd spend Christmas with me and my family again this year?" Anna nodded vigorously.

"I'll let Minnie know, oh I'm so excited to see your family again, Lina included." Lina was the Summers House-elf, Anna was very close to her too. She had that effect around House-elves, the Hogwarts House-elves loved her.

* * *

 **December 19th, 1991**  
Hogwarts - Third Year Girls Dormitories

Anna and the girls were all chattering excitedly as they packed for the Christmas holidays, Minnie had approved of Anna spending the holidays with James. She was packing most of her belongings, such as homework and of course, Spirit, as well as her clothes that needed to be washed, she knew Lina would be so excited to wash them as the violet-eyed House-elf loved taking care of Anna; she even considered her family, even calling her Miss Anna as Tilly did.

"What are you guys going to do Anna?" Holly asked as she wrapped her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck, she was spending the holidays with Amos and his family once more. His family; absolutely adored Holly.

Anna shrugged as she thought about it. "I don't know, but what do you lot the gift I bought him last week?" She showed them the new book that was about brewing potions with a strong sense of smell, that she'd bought for James, knowing full well how much he loved Potions class but had trouble because of his strong sense of smell. Werewolves had a strong sense of smell even in their human form, which was 4x stronger than the average human.

The book was titled; _To Brew with a Strong Nose_ by Vixen Potter.

"Oh Anna," Irys said putting one hand to her heart and the other on her best friend's shoulder. "I know he's going to love it,"

"You didn't forget the Chocolate Frogs did you?" Mia said with a teasing smirk as Anna's eyes went wide as she gave her head a single shake, her eyes flashing a pale green, eyes identical to James. A colour they'd never seen.

"Of course not!" she laughed after a moment, her eyes returning to normal. She knew that what James loved most in the entire world was Chocolate Frogs. She held up the bag of Chocolate Frogs that had been in her robe pocket.

The girls laughed together cheerfully and left the Dorm to join the boys on the train. James and Anna would take the train to King's Cross where his parents would meet them. Spirit was on Anna's shoulders as she towed her trunk behind her, Luna flew overhead with a happy hoot, meaning she had last second mail, a letter tied to her talon, looking rather pleased with herself for the last minute delivery. Anna noticed the writing immediately; it was Minnie's.

Luna perched on Anna's trunk handle, Anna grabbed the letter and Luna gave her fingers an affectionate nip before she flew off again, happy to fly free instead of being cooped up in her cage on the train. "Meet us at Summers Manor!" Anna called and the barn owl flew in the direction of the Manor.

Anna put the letter in her pocket to read on the train, once everything and everyone was on the train, it bellowed and puffed a large cloud of smoke before it pulled out of the station.

 _Dear Anna,_  
 _I hope you have a good holiday with your "friend", write to me when you can._  
 _Love,_  
 _Minnie_

oOoOoOo

King's Cross Station - Platform 9¾'s

Jesse and Star Summers stood on the platform waiting for their son and his girlfriend, they were so pleased when they received the letter that he had finally asked her; they had teased him about it all summer, before and after she had visited, he'd always turn crimson at the mention of her name, even Lina had taken up to mentioning Anna constantly.

Suddenly, the train pulled into the station and they spotted a messy mane of blackberry curls bouncing off the train. "Jesse! I see Anna!" Star exclaimed excitedly as she watched her only son follow the little witch to grab their trunks. They watched with great interest as the twelve young witches and wizards bid each other farewell before parting ways for the holidays.

"Hello, Jesse!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully, her eyes flashing violet as she and James made their way to greet them. "Hello, Star!"

The couple chuckled and bid the witch a hello. "Hello you two, how was school?" Jesse asked, the pair beamed and immediately James began bragging about how Anna had made the Quidditch team, the werewolf was so proud of her. "Really?" Anna nodded vigorously as she bounced up and down excitedly. "Well done," Jesse congratulated the witch.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as James pulled her close to his side, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. At the sight of James being so affectionate, Jesse and Star beamed at him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, I'd love you hear your feedback by PM or even by giving this story a review. I'd love to hear from you. Again, I promise that I'll be continuing this story in the following weeks, I'll try to post Chapter 3 by next Friday, if I do make the deadline, I'll try to stay consistant with the pattern. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, my fellow readers! I know I promised I'd post this last chapter Friday but I got very sick and couldn't even find the strength to get out of bed, but I am back and here is the chapter you've been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to give this chapter a review or PM me, my PM box is open to everyone. *smiles***

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
Christmas, and Fun

 **December 25th, 1991**  
Summers Manor - Residence of James, Jesse and Star Summers

"Here Jamie, this is for you, it's from me," Anna smiled as she handed him a perfectly wrapped present with shimmery black wrapping paper and a beautiful yellow satin bow.

"Thanks, love," he smiled, taking the gift and kissing her cheek, making her blush to the tips of her toes. He tore open the wrapping paper but waved his wand over the bow and it pinned Anna's hair up in its messy state.

She gasped. "What charm was that?"

He barked a laugh. _"Ligabis Eum."_

"I'll remember that one!" She giggled.

"Oh!" He exclaimed looked at the cover of the book. "This will be perfect for helping me at Potions!" He picked her up and spun her around, she squealed laughing, her eyes shifting to a beautiful sea green.

His parents watched on as the couple cuddled one another as they opened the rest of their gifts. "Oh!" Anna gasped as she got to her second last gift.

"What is it love?" he asked, suddenly in a panic.

"No need to panic love, Minnie bought me a gift and it's pretty heavy." She tore open the wrapping paper and squealed in delight. _Do it Yourself; Broomstick Care_ was stamped in gold across the top of the case. "Oh thank you, Minnie!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

The last gift Anna got, was a basket full of sweets that came from the Weasley's. Pumpkin Spice cookies, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, there was even a mountain of different homemade fudges. She even got her own jumper with the letter A knitted on the front.

James opened his last gift which was also the biggest and he gasped in delight at the glimmering new Cleansweep 1800 broomstick from his parents, he jumped up and ran to hug them, thanking them constantly for a good 10 minutes.

oOoOoOo

 _Dear Minnie,_  
 _Thank you so much for the broomstick care kit, it's just what I needed to keep my broom nice. James got a new broom, he's so happy, we flew our brooms outside for good hour straight, but not to worry, Lina took good care of us when we came in from the cold._

 _Love,_  
 _Anna_

oOoOoOo

 _Dear Mrs Weasley,_  
 _Thank you so much for the basket of sweets and the jumper, I love the jumper so much that my boyfriend James wanted one of his own. I hope it isn't too much to ask, but can you make him one? So I can give it to him for his birthday?_

 _Love,_  
 _Anna_

* * *

 **January 5th, 1992**  
King's Cross Station - Platform 9 & ¾'s

"Now you two have everything you need?" Star asked as she gave the pair one final hug before they boarded the train. They nodded. James had even brought his new broom, knowing full well that Weave and the boys would have a jealous fit.

"We've got everything Mum, now we need to go,"

"Have fun!" Jesse called as the couple hauled their trunks on the train.

"Wait!" Anna cried. "Where's Spirit!? I can't leave without her!"

" _Mum!_ " She heard a meow as the pressure returned to her shoulders.

"There you are! Don't scare me like that!"

" _Sorry Mum, but I caught a mouse!_ "

 _"Still_ don't run off like that, tell me first,"

Spirit rubbed her furry cheek against Anna's and purred to ease the tension, she gave her owner's cheek a lick and Anna giggled and wiped her cheek, they boarded the train. The couple waved to Jamie's parents as they waved right back until the train rounded the corner and the Summer parents disappeared from view.

They found the compartment with Thomas, Weaver, Peter, and Irys. Anna and James joined them, James began telling them all about their holidays and how he'd got a new broom.

"Hang on!" Weave silenced everyone who was chattering excitedly about the upcoming term. _"You_ got a _new_ Cleansweep 1800!" James nodded. "No bloody fair!" She crossed her arms and Thomas put his arm around her shoulder as she pouted.

"Don't worry love," he said. "There's always next year,"

"I know Tommy, but what about the Quidditch match coming up? How am I supposed to play without a broom?"

"I'm sure your mum will think of something, Pads," Irys chimed in, one hand was holding Peter's as the pair looked up from their copy of the Daily Prophet, the other was holding one side of the paper. The front page was talking about the death of Evan Rosier, one of You-Know-Who's right-hand men. The large moving photo of Evan in chains in Azkaban Prison made Anna shiver, although she felt a pang of recognition in the pit of her being for some odd reason.

Then it came to her, that was Justin's uncle! She'd pay her respects when they reached Hogwarts. Suddenly, Anna felt the sudden need to move around. "I'll be back later," she said with a kiss to Jamie's cheek as she and Spirit—on her shoulders—left the compartment in search of the bushy honey-brown haired first year, who she found being bullied by a bleached blond greasy haired first year Slytherin. "Can I help you lot?" She said and the boy looked her over before he smirked.

"Not at all, we were just leaving." he sneered and the three left. Anna rolled her eyes at his Slytherin robes. _That must be Lucius Malfoy's son,_ She thought, rolling her eyes again as she put her hands on her hips and smirked at Hermione, who looked upset.

"You alright, 'Mione?" The witch nodded sadly. "What's the matter?" Anna asked making her way into the compartment and sitting next to the witch, who snuggled into her warmth and silently sobbed.

"He called me a Mudblood." Anna gasped.

"He _didn't!"_ Hermione nodded with tears in her chocolate eyes. "I'll get Peeves to deal with him later on,"

"Peeves? The Poltergeist?" Anna nodded with a smirk.

"He does my bidding, it's a debt he owes me for putting me in the Hospital Wing my first day when I was your age."

"What happened?" Hermione looked up, shocked.

"He made some leaves and stones appear and one of the stones punctured my scalp, woke up in the Hospital Wing a week later. Took my friends nearly 2 months to forgive him. So as a debt, he does my bidding." Hermione thought it over in her head before she nodded slowly in understanding.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"It comes and it goes 'Mione. Now wipe those tears we should be arriving soon. Harry and Ron'll be happy to see you," At the mention of her best friends Hermione sniffed and managed to crack a smile.

oOoOoOo

Hogsmeade Station

Anna left Hermione to get her trunk off the train as Anna went in search of her friends. "There you are!" Clover exclaimed as the Lot ran to her.

"Where were you?" James asked pulling her in tightly for a hug.

"Went to see one of my first-year friends," Anna said pointing out Hermione from the large crowd. "A Slytherin boy called her a Mudblood," the Lot gasped. "Don't worry I'll get Peeves to give him a hard time tomorrow."

In the Great Hall they enjoyed an excellent feast, even Hermione was smiling and laughing with her nose out of a book, for once. The Great Hall was filled with sounds of talk, laughter, and the clatter of forks and knives.

The Weasley Twins were sending Static Jinxes to the Slytherin table, Anna laughed out loud when a Static Jinx hit Travis making his hair stand on end. Suddenly, she felt electricity course through her entire body, climbing her spine up to her neck and ending at her hair which made a small _(poof!)_ and looked even worse as the ribbon that held it up in its messy state, snapped and stuck up like an afro, she huffed in frustration and turned find who did it; George winked at her as Fred snickered behind his hand, Anna rolled her eyes at the boys and suddenly their hair stood on end as well, they exchanged a look on surprise as Anna showed them her wand with a wink and a quick shrug.

* * *

 **January 30th, 1992**  
Shrieking Shack

Moony sat in front of the locked door, his eyes glued to the chains and the padlock. Hopper was being pinned down by Pads, Queenie was playing in her own little corner with a ball of yarn Mia had brought with her, Red and Mar were chasing each other. Snow was perched on top of an armoire, cleaning her feathers and watching the others play with a somewhat amused expression. Tip was resting near a window, while Claws tried to steal Queenie's ball of yarn; he succeeded and Queenie began chasing him, looking right pissed that she hadn't seen it coming. Pads had decided to leave Hopper alone for once and was rolling around in a blur with Thorn. Paws and Pride were playing tug-of-war with a piece of scrap fabric they had found, Pride was putting up a pretty good fight against the large black panther.

Hopper hopped over to Moony and planted her ass beside him, scratching behind her ear with her hind leg. She looked at him and noticed how his eyes were still glued to the chains, suddenly he looked at her with hope in his pale green eyes.

 _You want out?_ She asked and he nodded. Suddenly, the chains rattled and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Moony nudged the door and it opened, the Lot stopped what they were doing and stared as Moony bolted out the door happily.

 _Hopper! You can't let him out!_ Queenie hissed.

 _Oh, relax Queenie! He needs some exercise, besides, I'll keep an eye on him,_ she puffed out her chest with confidence.

 _Like that's a good idea,_ she heard Pads comment, Hopper turned and growled at the offence.

 _You're ten times worse Pads,_ Hopper shot back and hopped—cheerfully—out of the Shack to see what Moony had gotten himself into.

When the night was coming to a close, the chains and padlock returned as the door closed itself, the Lot left Moony to transform, the screams made Anna stifle a sob as the Lot engulfed her in a hug, the screams tugged at her heartstrings. When it finally became silent, James and Anna went to the Hospital Wing while everyone else went to get ready for classes. Whenever the full moon occurred, James had the day off from classes to heal, Anna did too; since she was the only one he would let heal his wounds, especially after a rough night, which only happened when part of the Lot had detention on the nights of the full moon.

* * *

 **January 31st, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Third Year Boy's Dormitories

Anna was tending to the minor wounds on Jamie's back, he gave a contented sigh and with a swift move, she was on top of him as he hugged her tight, she giggled; when she pulled away, her eyes were a bright amethyst. He smiled as his eyes flashed liquid gold. She was blushing to the tips of her toes. "I need to bandage your wounds before you do that, Jamie," he chuckled and rolled over on his stomach once more. As she worked, she admired the muscles on his back, how his muscles tensed when she touched a certain spot and how they relaxed when she touched another. When she was finally finished, she admired her handiwork before she began tracing old scars that had healed.

"Can I hug my girlfriend now, doc?" she barked a laugh and gently hugged his back as to not disturb the new wounds that were already healing with her magic and his ability.

She got off of his back and smiled before she nodded in reply and was pulled down again. She snuggled into him and inhaled his scent, she could hear and sense him doing the same. "What do you think will happen in the future?"

"Between us?"

"Yea..."

"Well um.." he hesitated and she pulled back to look at him, she frowned.

"Whatever it is, that's bothering you, you can tell me.

"Well—" he started. "Werewolves have mates, it's very rare if we find our own, some of us never find them, some of us do—"

She cut him off, a lump in her throat. "I-I'm not your mate, am I?" he shook his head with a frown.

"No," he looked almost as pained as she felt. She pulled away from him and sat up, but jumped from the bed before he could grab her and pull her back down, she hugged herself and looked out the window into the distance. "I wish you were, Annie, but—"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Jamie." she grabbed her messenger bag and turned in the doorway. "You should get some rest, I'll see you at dinner." The door closed behind her but opened again when her wand flew out the door, closing itself once more.

James slumped on his four-poster staring up at the ceiling, his inner wolf reprimanding him for even bringing up the subject in the first place. "Why did I have to bring it up?"

The mirror on the wall in the corner sighed. "You can't predict the future love, she'll come around."

"That's what I'm worried about,"

oOoOoOo

Third Year Girls Dormitories

Anna was slumped on her four-poster, laying on her stomach, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they fell in hot trails down her cheeks. _I'm not his mate,_ she kept telling herself. _He was never mine in the first place, what if she comes tomorrow or in a week. What am I supposed to do then? Just leave him like nothing ever happened?_ "Spi, I don't know what to do," Spirit jumped on her four-poster as the witch sat up, the feline curled up in her lap and began purring.

" _What's bothering you?_ "

"It's Jamie," she started with an exasperated sigh. "He just told me that werewolves have mates, but I wasn't his. What if he does find her? What if she comes tomorrow or in a week. What am I supposed to do then Spi? Leave him like nothing ever happened between us?"

" _Well, he's yours, for now, make the most of your days with him if that's the case, if she does come along if she ever does which is rare. Treat your days with him like they're your last._ "

"You're right Spi, I need to put my big girl knickers on and talk with him about this." She moved her feline from her lap and got up, quickly dried her tears and cleaned the dried mascara from her face. She took a deep breath and let Spi out of the room as she left behind her. She knocked on his door and let herself in to find Jamie was gone, she listened at the bathroom door and heard the water running. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Jamie?" she heard the water cease and the padding of wet feet on the floor, when the door opened he was in nothing but a towel, she blushed furiously and looked away. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." while she was turned he got dressed and hugged her tightly when he was done.

"I'm so sorry I upset you, Annie, I don't know why I even told you, I just blurted it out without thinking." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted for breath, she hugged him tightly.

"I thought about what you told me, and if that is the case, then I'm going to make the most of my days with you, no matter how many I have left, but you must promise me something." she looked up at him and he cocked his head to the side and gave a little whine, which made her giggle. "Just promise me, if she does come along, that you won't leave me like nothing ever happened between us."

"I, James Jesse Summers, swear on my magic," she beamed when the tip of his wand shone red, sealing the oath as he sealed his lips against hers once more. She smiled against his lips and melted into him. "Besides," he added when they broke the kiss for air. "Even if you aren't my mate, you will always be my Beta," he kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

oOoOoOo

Great Hall

Anna, with Spirit on her shoulders, entered the Great Hall a few hours later, it was lunchtime and the curly-haired witch was starving, her stomach growled and Spi jumped slightly. "Relax love, it's only my stomach,"

" _That s_ _cared the shit out of me,_ " Spi complained, looking rather put out when they heard someone call Anna's name. It was Hermione.

"Anna! I need your help with something," the honey-brown, curly-haired witch called from the Gryffindor table, Anna smiled and waved to her friends that she was joining the Gryffindors for lunch that day. She sat between Hermione and the chubby, Neville Longbottom, who looked nervous when Spi started watching him as he began fidgeting with his Rememberall.

"Spirit!" Anna scolded. "You're scaring him, stop staring," Neville looked thankful and gave her a crooked-toothed smile. Spirit grumbled something in Anna's ear and jumped from her shoulders to go hunting. "Behave Spi," Anna called after the retreating kitten, the witch turned to her young friend and smiled. "What did you need help with 'Mione?" she expected Hermione wanted help with something new she was studying.

"What do you know of the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione asked, her voice small, she sounded secretive.

"Why do you ask? Let me guess you read the Prophet?" Hermione nodded. Anna was talking about the article in the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, about how someone had attempted to steal the stone but were too late as the vault had been emptied at the beginning of the year. "Why are you looking up the subject of the Philosopher's Stone, 'Mione?" the witch asked, cocking her head to the side.

Hermione cleared her throat, to conceal the nervous laugh that bubbled up, Anna had nearly missed it, but she knew that sound all too well making it herself or when Weaver was caught doing something she shouldn't. "I'm just curious," the little witch replied, but Anna could hear the lie, she knew better than to push, however. Suddenly, Luna swooped in and landed on Anna's shoulder, making Neville jump nervously, falling off the bench. Anna giggled and helped him sit back down.

"Sorry love, this is Luna, my owl." She looked at the beautiful barn owl on her shoulder. "What is it love?" she noticed the letter on her ankle when the owl held it out, she looked rather pleased with herself. She rid Luna of her burden and the owl ruffled her feathers, gave Anna an affectionate nip on the ear and flew off. Anna opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Anna,  
I was wondering if you and Hermione would join me for tea this afternoon. I'd love to see the both of you for a chat, I've got a surprise for you, Anna._

 _Love,_  
 _Hagrid_

"Oh, how lovely!" Anna said happily, startling Neville once more. "Sorry love," she turned to Hermione. "Hagrid, just summoned the two of us for tea, 'Mione," Hermione beamed and began packing up her books. Anna ate quickly and when she was done, extended her arm to her little friend, who took it, beaming and the pair left for Hagrid's Hut.

When they were alone, Hermione took this as the perfect opportunity to ask Anna further about the stone. "Do you know who invented the stone?" Anna smiled and nodded.

"Nicholas Flamel, I read about it a while back, can't remember the name of the book, but it is mentioned briefly, you have to have a good eye to spot the paragraph about him." Hermione listened attentively, holding onto every word like it was the last thing she'd ever hear, which didn't surprise Anna at all, as Hermione was very adamant about her studies, always writing more for an essay that was necessary and was the only witch Anna knew who absolutely loved exams.

"I've been looking everywhere for that book, it's sad that you can't remember the name," Anna gave Hermione a sad smile when the witch looked down, adamantly disappointed.

When the pair reached Hagrid's Hut, he was sitting at the door, waiting for them playing a tune on his pan flute. He greeted them with a gruff "Hello" and a beaming smile, a twinkle in his dark eyes when Anna asked what surprise he had for her. He brought them inside and poured them each some tea in small teacups as he grabbed his barrel full of Firewhiskey. "What did you want to show me Hagrid?" he beamed, his eyes twinkling as he pointed to the shaking dark mass, laying in the fire.

Hermione looked shocked. "What is that?" Anna beamed, her eyes flashing to yellow, a golden yellow.

"It's a dragon egg!" Anna breathed with a squeal as she ran to the fireplace, kneeling in front of the egg, admiring it more closely. She turned to Hagrid. "Where did you get it?"

"Won it off some old chap down at the pub, seemed glad to be rid of it," Hagrid explained as he took a swig of his Firewhiskey.

Anna turned to Hermione. "They're hard to come by," then she thought about it for a moment. "Hagrid isn't it odd how someone at the pub was just carrying this in his pocket. You've always been clear that you wanted one, but isn't it odd how someone just so happened to have one? Did he want anything in return?"

"He wanted to know about Fluffy,"

"Fluffy?" Anna asked, turning to look at the half-giant, confused, she glanced at Hermione to find the witch seemed to be holding back some vital information. "What is it, 'Mione?"

"Harry, Ron and I met Fluffy a couple months ago, about a week after Halloween." Hermione started. "He's a three-headed dog, the reason why we can't go on the third floor on the right-hand side."

"I knew it! Something _is_ on that floor!" Anna exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Holly and Weaver just thought it was because part of the castle was in repairs, but I told them it's probably holding something that could kill us. And why name the dog Fluffy? A three-headed dog is a Hellhound, straight from Hell, they're known to guard the gate to Hell." Hermione looked immensely interested in Anna's words. "I read about it a long time ago, I've always found the Greek Gods fascinating! That, Sugar Quills and Quidditch, at least!" Hagrid laughed and Hermione turned slightly pink and giggled.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it! Again if there are any questions; I love answering you guys and your questions, reviews are deeply appreciated and another quick thing before I go, I find that my second book, The Hazardous Puff needs some more love, with no Followers, or Favourites or even any Reviews, with 74 views, I find it deserves some more love, if not I totally understand, but remember, all my books are as important as the last, they each hold valuable information regarding the Mischiefous Lot. Chapter 4 will be a while, I hope you all can forgive me for my slow ass, but I promise you will have your next chapter within the next week or two, please bear with me.**

 **Loves,  
Ty  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I'd post tomorrow, but I feel you've all waited long enough, so without further ado. Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
Dragons, Quidditch, Photos and Tilly

 **February 14th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna was lounging on a fat, fluffy yellow armchair with her favourite quill and a roll of parchment with the title:

 **Care of Magical Creatures**  
Dragons: The Antipodean Opaleye

The parchment was empty save for the title and class, she needed the essay she was writing done by the end of the day, everyone else was in the Great Hall having lunch, but Anna preferred the silence of the Common Room as the Great Hall had been quite noisy. Anna turned her head to the side to look at the textbook that was propped open and suspended in the air next to her, magically. The book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, was open at the page of Dragons, as it listed the ten different species that were more commonly known and those who were very rare. The first dragon on the list, was one of Anna's personal favourites, a dragon who she had met personally in her travels with Minnie, the Antipodean Opaleye.

She smiled at the name on the parchment and her gaze fell back to the empty parchment in her hands, suddenly her eyes flashed violet and she began scribbling furiously on the empty parchment. Spirit, who was sleeping soundly in front of the fireplace, opened her bright green eyes and gave Anna a look of annoyance as the witch scribbled quite loudly and had interrupted the feline's beauty sleep. The feline yawned and stretched as she stood, mewling. " _Must you write so loudly?_ "

"Sorry, Spi, I need to get this done by the end of classes, I should've had it done and handed in weeks ago, but I've been helping Hagrid with that dragon of his, the essay completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry I woke you, if you want I can let you out into the Kitchens, Winky and Tilly told me they have dinner ready for you," the witch placed her things aside and the feline followed her to the portrait hole where it opened for the witch as Anna let the feline out into the kitchens before she returned to her spot on the armchair.

She dipped her quill into her ink and began writing once more as the portrait hole closed behind Spirit. _The Antipodean Opaleye is one of my personal favourites, not only because I had the privilege to meet this beautiful creature in person on my trip to Romania with Minn—_ Anna grabbed her wand and erased the mistake as she could not call Minnie by her nickname in her essay. _On my trip to Romania with Professor McGonagall when I was in my first year at_ )Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry( _as a birthday gift. It was quite a shock to me when the Opaleye seemed to take a liking to me, it had nudged my shoulder with its snout. I have to say, when I turned around, I had never seen a more beautiful creature in all my life. She was beautiful, and she knew it too._ Anna dipped her quill in her inkwell once more and continued. _The Opaleye has pearly, iridescent scales which glitter in the sunlight and pupil-less, multi-coloured eyes that had given this gorgeous beast its name. Its fire is a vivid scarlet in colour and very hot to be around. The Opaleye's eggs are often mistaken for fossils by unsuspecting Muggles and are a pale grey in colour. This dragon is of medium size and weighs about two or three tonnes, it likes to dwell in valleys rather than mountains tops which are rather unusual for dragons, to say the least. The prefer sheep as a meal rather than humans and are the less aggressive of dragons, only killing when they are hungry. The Antipodean Opaleye is native to New Zealand and are known to migrate towards Australia when their territory becomes scarce. Dragons are classified in the textbook by Newt Scamander and by the Ministry of Magic as one of the most dangerous and the most popular, with a classification of XXXXX, dragons are what wizards and witches call a "known wizard killer", and that they cannot be trained or domesticated—_ "Total rubbish in my opinion." Anna voiced aloud as she scribbled, dipping her quill into her inkwell once again. _Dragons may be dangerous, but not all of them are, like the Common Welsh Green which are known to actively avoid humans altogether unless they are provoked. Who in their right mind would provoke a dragon!? Clearly someone with a death wish and as daft as a Troll. However, we are getting off topic, dragons are very magical creatures, not only are they popular among wizards and Muggles alike_ , _but they are also very special and not just in their own way either. Their hides, blood, heart, liver and horns have magical properties and their heartstrings are common in Wandmaking as cores. Including the Antipodean Opaleye, there are ten breeds of dragons, that I will list now, the Common Welsh Green, the Hungarian Horntail, the Chinese Fireball, the Hebridean Black, the Norwegian Ridgeback, the Swedish Short-Snout, the Romanian Longhorn, the Ukranian Ironbelly, and—another personal favourite—the Peruvian Vipertooth; with the proper time and patience, any dragon can be friendly._

Finally finished with her essay, Anna set down her quill into her inkwell and cast a quick Drying Charm on the parchment, touching it and pulling her finger back clean. She stood and gathered her things, grabbing her suspended copy of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them from the air and put it away in her messenger bag, she put the stopper on her inkwell and quickly cleaned her dirty quill with magic before she put those in her bag as well. She carefully put away her essay in her bag last and left the Common Room to find Professor Kettleburn.

oOoOoOoOo

Professor Kettleburn's Office

Anna, with Spirit on her shoulders, knocked softly on the office door three times. It opened after a beat to reveal the Care of Magical Creatures Professor in all his glory and over-enthusiastic self. The aromatic smell of peppermint and lime invaded her senses. "Miss Cloud!" he squealed happily. "What brings you to my office?" she smiled at him and dug into her bag to pull out her finished essay, she handed it to him without a word. He looked over it quickly and beamed. "Oh! Dragons! The Antipodean Opaleye, eh?" she nodded with a sheepish smile, which made him chuckle. "I love dragons! They're quite beautiful."

"I agree, Professor. The Antipodean Opaleye is one of my personal favourites, I got the chance to meet one in Romania on my travels during the summer—"

"You got to meet one! Merlin's beard! That must've been an extraordinary experience in itself!" Anna giggled and nodded.

"Yes Professor, it was. The Opaleye I met took a liking to me, which was surprising, she was truly beautiful, as when I had first met her; I had never seen a dragon in person before, her name is Opal as the Dragon Trainer's have told me and she's usually rather feisty when being trained, but she's rather tame around me,"

"Where are my manners!" he exclaimed suddenly, stepping out of the way. "Come on in for some tea, I've just made a fresh batch." Anna beamed and stepped inside. "You can take off your cloak, dear. I'll hang it for you,"

"Thank you, Professor," she took off her large cloak that was part of her uniform to reveal her actual uniform beneath, her white button-down blouse with her Hufflepuff tie and pleated black skirt with white knee-high stockings and her trademark yellow ballet flats with their little black bows. She handed her cloak to her Professor and he smiled before he—manually—hung it on the coat-rack he had by the door. "What a lovely set-up you have Professor!" Anna exclaimed as she admired her surroundings. The many moving photos of different creatures filled the walls of the room, there was a nest in the corner that had some silent, needy roars. She found herself gravitating towards the nest, inside were recently hatched eggs made of silver. The tiny creatures themselves could only have been babies, they looked very much like dragons but snake-like and plumed with two legs.

"Occamy's, newly hatched." her Professor said from behind her. "Careful!" He exclaimed pulling her back as one of the creatures made a snap for her hand. "They don't like being pet, they learn to defend themselves early in life since their eggs are made of the purest, softest silver and are very valuable on the Black Market."

"They're beautiful, Professor." Anna breathed, not taking her eyes off one particular Occamy that was isolated in the farthest corner of the nest. "Why is that one isolated, Professor?" she asked, gently pointing to the isolated creature.

"He was wounded when they hatched, I rescued these Occamy's from the Black Market, they were still in their eggs, except that one," he gestured to the isolated Occamy. "He was wounded and I've been nursing him back to health, I feared he wouldn't make it, but the presence of his siblings has made him stronger."

"Poor thing!" Anna breathed as she kneeled before the nest, closest to the isolated Occamy and the farthest away from the eggs as she could manage at that moment so they knew she was no threat. She slowly brought her hand to the injured creature for it to smell her. Professor Kettleburn watched intently and silently as to not frighten the Occamy and cause the creature to take a bite of Anna's hand. "You're so beautiful." he heard her whisper to the creature as it sniffed her hand cautiously before it gave her hand a nudge and started softly purring. She beamed at the creature and gently rubbed the side of its face.

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed softly as to not startle the creature. "I've never seen any Occamy let a human touch them. How did you know it would let you, Miss Cloud?"

Anna turned her head to gaze up at her Professor with a smile. "I didn't know for sure Professor. I was hoping he would, which he obviously has. Seeing him like this, he obviously needed comfort and appreciation, which I gave him by telling him he was beautiful—which he is. If I were in this state, like the one he is in currently, I would want comfort and appreciation as well. In addition to your question Professor, he not only _(let)_ me, but he asked for it with his actions in the process, like I would if I wanted comfort." she turned back to the Occamy and slowly brought her other hand into the nest beside him, slowly and cautiously the Occamy sat in her hands and she raised him from the nest, standing on her feet once more with the creature nestled in her hands. "I also let him sniff my hand, letting him get used to my scent and to show him I wasn't a threat."

"Extraordinary!" he exclaimed softly in awe. "He seems to like you, Miss Cloud." she giggled and nodded as the pair watched the Occamy try to get Anna to pet him again. "If you want, I'll let you name him." she gasped in delight and looked to her Professor.

"Really?" he nodded with a thoughtful smile. She gave a silent squeal and examined the Occamy in her hands, thinking of a name for the male creature. "Casimir," she said suddenly after a long silence had fallen upon the room as she thought of a name. "We'll call him Casimir, which means the declaration of peace in medieval times."

"Excellent choice, Miss Cloud!" she lifted her gaze to smile at him as her eyes flashed the most beautiful violet.

* * *

 **February 16th, 1992**  
Hogwarts Grounds - Quidditch Pitch

"Hufflepuff takes the lead with 30-20 in the match!" Lee Jordan shouted excitedly into the microphone as the brooms zoomed passed. A Bludger flew after them. The match was Slytherin against Hufflepuff, the first match for the new Hufflepuff Team. Anna had the Quaffle tucked beneath her arm as she swerved around Slytherin players, as she had scored the last goal herself, desperate to keep their lead.

 _This is our first ever match, we're winning this game!_ Anna thought to herself as she tightened her grip on the Quaffle.

A Bludger flew past her head, narrowly missing her face as the Chaser dodged another Slytherin Chaser, she threw the Quaffle to Jesse Cadwaller, who caught it and threw it back as they flew closer to the goalposts. The Quaffle landed in her hands once more as she threw it for a goal. The whole world slowed down as the Keeper went for the save, narrowly missing the Quaffle by an inch as it flew into the goalpost. "Goal! Number 11, Tassiyanna Cloud scores another 10 points for the game, adding to Hufflepuff's lead from 30-20 to 40-20!" Lee shouted excitedly into the microphone.

"Anna! Watch out!" Weaver cried as another Bludger zoomed past her head.

"Bloody hell!" Anna exclaimed as she ducked the Bludger. "Missed me again!" she cried with a laugh.

As the match went on, Anna, Zach and Jesse scored Hufflepuff 90 without the Snitch; Slytherin, however, was putting up a good fight as they caught up with Hufflepuff and had scored Slytherin 80. Suddenly, the Seekers dived at the same time.

"The Snitch has been seen!" Lee exclaimed as Slytherin scored once more. "Slytherin scores! The match is tied! 90-90!"

"Not on my watch!" Weaver exclaimed as a Bludger flew in her direction, she readied her bat and made the swing as she hit the Bludger hard, it flew the opposite direction, turning furiously in the air, looking for a victim and suddenly, a Slytherin Chaser was knocked from their broom.

"Number 14, Weaver Sprout knocks Marcus Belby from his broom! That's got to hurt! Wonderful shot, in my opinion, she truly has—"

"Jordan!" Minnie interjected, her voice scolding.

"—a talent." Lee finished his sentence with a beaming smile of innocence at Minerva, who looked about ready to give him detention. Marcus was on the grass of the Pitch being taken away by Madam Pomfrey and a few Slytherin friends on a stretcher. "Hufflepuff now has an advantage!"

Suddenly, the crowd began cheering as Cedric stood on his broom and held up the Snitch that was enclosed in his fist. "Anna! We won!" Weaver exclaimed.

"Hufflepuff takes the game!" Lee announced. "Cedric Diggory has caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff wins by 240-90!"

The Lot was in the crowd, cheering the loudest of all, Irys was holding up her camera, a gift from Anna for Christmas. Anna and Weaver stood on their brooms in turn and pumped their fists in the air, Weaver held her Beater's Bat high above her head as Anna held the Quaffle, that was currently in her possession. Irys took the opportunity to snap a picture of the pair, as Weaver and Anna used their free hands to give one another a high five. "We won!" Holly exclaimed hugging Amos tightly as everyone cheered Hufflepuff and chanted the House's name.

* * *

 **February 23rd, 1992  
** Hufflepuff Common Room

A week after the match, Anna and the Lot were relaxing in the Common Room, when Irys suddenly squealed with an idea, she jumped from the sofa next to Peter and ran up the Girl Dormitories Stairs, returning moments later with her camera. "What is it, Snow?" Anna asked as she opened an eye to look at the witch that was now standing in front of her.

"You guys need a cute couple picture!" she squealed with a laugh, looking down at Anna and James, the witch was laying on his stomach.

"It's up to Jamie," Anna laughed as she looked up at her boyfriend, who cracked open an eye and chuckled.

"I'm in," he said with a laugh as Anna got off of him and the couple stood.

"Brilliant!" Irys squealed happily. "Where should we take it?"

"How about in front of the fireplace?" Anna suggested and James beamed at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Hopper!" Irys squealed in delight. "I've got the perfect pose for you both! Press your foreheads together and look into each other's eyes."

"How about we lace one hand together too?" James added suggestively as he took one of Anna's hands and laced their fingers together.

Irys looked through the hole of her camera and moved closer to the couple. Anna blushed as she looked deep into the werewolf's eyes, they flashed gold momentarily and hers flashed violet. He smiled at her as he pressed his forehead against hers a little harder and she smiled. "This looks bloody beautiful!" Irys exclaimed as the couple tore their gaze from one another to look at Irys, who was looking at her camera screen with joy. Peter walked up behind his girlfriend to peer at the photo and nodded in agreement.

"It's definitely a keeper," Peter smiled.

The couple joined Irys and Peter, looking at the screen as they watched themselves in the photo. "It's perfect," Anna said softly as she watched the photo move. James nodded his head in agreement as he hugged Anna from behind tightly, watching the photo move from over her shoulder.

"Definitely one for the photo album!" Irys exclaimed as the, said, album flew into the room from the Girls Dormitories and landed on the round coffee table, open on the next empty page. The last photo in the album was the one Irys had taken of Anna and Weaver when they won the match. They placed the camera on the album and the image previously on the screen was now magically appearing on the next page of the album. "There." Irys smiled as the camera screen was once again blank and the photo was completely finished the transfer. The star-white haired witch picked up her camera once more and closed the album.

* * *

 **February 29th, 1992**  
Kitchens

As the final day in the month of February finally came to an end, Anna and Spirit found themselves in the Kitchens, sitting on a stool as Tilly worked on some new pastries. "These look wonderful, Tils!" Anna exclaimed in awe as the House-elf piped frosting on the next pastry.

"Thank you, Miss Anna!" Tilly squeaked excitedly as her hands remained steady. "They are for tonight's feast."

"Where's Winky, Tils?" Tilly rolled her eyes. "Oh no! Are you two fighting again?"

Tilly shook her head and stopped frosting the pastries to look at the witch next to her. "Not fighting, Winky is sleeping off Butterbeer."

"Again?"

The House-elf nodded with a frown as she returned her gaze to the pastries. "Winky has been bad, Winky drinks too much."

"That's not her fault, Tils. You know that."

"Winky has been celebrating,"

"Celebrating?" Anna repeated, cocking her head to the side. "Celebrating what?"

"Winky has become a family House-elf."

"She got a job working for a family?" Tilly nodded. "That's a good thing, isn't it Tils?"

Tilly shook her head. "Tilly be all alone!" she stopped again as she began sobbing.

"Oh, Tils!" Anna soothed, hugging her best friend tightly. "You're not alone, you have me and the Lot, remember?" Tilly slowly stopped crying and nodded after a moment.

"Tilly misses her family." the confession shocked the witch.

"You were a family elf?" Tilly nodded.

"Tilly served the Potters,"

"You mean Harry?" Tilly shook her head before she thought about it for a moment.

"Tilly's Mistress Dorea died from dragon pox years ago, Master Charlus was murdered in battle, Master James was killed by You-Know-Who, and Tilly's Mistress Vixen and Miss Mia disappeared."

"So that's how you knew about James Potter?" Anna exclaimed. "You were their House-elf!" Tilly nodded sadly. "I'm sure they didn't mean to leave you all alone Tils,"

"Tilly knows Miss Mia and Mistress Vixen will come home one day, Tilly knows it," Tilly said suddenly.

"You said they disappeared, right?" Tilly nodded. "Do you know what happened to them?" Tilly nodded. "Can you tell me, Tils?" Tilly shook her head. "Why not?"

"Tilly makes an oath with Mistress Vixen a long time ago when Master Charlus died, she made Tilly promise to keep a secret."

"Is she the reason why you can't tell me?" Tilly nodded. "I understand Tils, was it bad?" Tilly shook her head.

"More like a secret to be revealed when it was time,"

"I see," Anna replied hugging Tilly once more before she let go. "I admire how you kept her secret Tils, even if she's missing."

"Mistress Vixen and Miss Mia are not missing, they just haven't come home to Tilly yet," Tilly said looking up at the witch.

"Speaking of Vixen, that's what Professor Snape calls me! Were they friends when they attended school?" Tilly nodded. "Who knew, your Mistress was Snape's best friend when he attended Hogwarts. Who else was she friends with?"

"Master Regulus," Tilly answered automatically. "Mistress married Master Regulus when theys were 15."

"That's really young to be married," Tilly nodded.

"Mistress was in love with Master Regulus as he was in love with her."

"That's still quite young to be married, Tils,"

"Tilly made the banquet for the wedding, Mistress was so proud of Tilly."

"How old was your Mistress when she disappeared, Tils?"

"Mistress Vixen was 19 and Miss Mia was 20."

"How come Mia isn't your Mistress? She's older."

"Miss Mia already has a House-elf, so Tilly belongs to Mistress Vixen when Mistress returns."

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Tilly shook her head.

"Tilly wishes Tilly knew."

* * *

 **March 4th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

It was late into the night, everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds, the sky outside speckled with stars as the new moon was nowhere in sight. James couldn't sleep, as was normal, and was sitting in front of the fireplace on the yellow sofa he often shared with Anna. He watched as the flames danced in the hearth, casting shadows around the Common Room, the fairy lights were even more noticeable that time of night. The werewolf heard the sound of footsteps in the Dormitories, he knew someone was awake, he knew those footsteps anywhere, it was Anna. He heard her make her way out of her Dorm and into the corridor, quietly making her way down the stairs into the Common Room. She appeared, rubbing her eyes in her childish cat-like way and he smiled at her. She smiled at him and made her way to sit next to him, she knew he couldn't sleep on the nights of the full moon.

He moved over and she sat, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," he bristled at her words.

"Nightmares again?" she nodded and snuggled into him further.

"It's always the same one," she said, looking up at him.

"The one of Hermione and that Time-Turner?" she nodded.

"I know it's not real, it's impossible! Hermione even near a Time-Turner is a shocker, she'd never do something illegal, ever!"

"It was just a bad dream love," he soothed, petting her hair when her head fell into his lap.

"It felt so real," she whimpered. "I started seeing things that I never thought I'd see,"

"Like what?"

"The people in the dream, they were calling Hermione, 'Mia'. It was weird and they were calling me Vixen,"

"Like Professor Snape does?" Anna nodded, she told James about the conversation she had had with Tilly about her family. "Maybe you were reacting to the information, Hopper. Professor Trelawney taught us about dreams last week, she said that dreams are often influenced by that person's activities during the day and that dreams are a recap of how our day goes, with our imagination thrown in."

"I do believe what she said Jamie, it's just—" Anna sighed. "This dream has been going on for years now since Snape started calling me Vixen, it's like I know her, somehow, if that makes sense it's like she's a part of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Snape started calling me Vixen, I've been having dreams about seeing him as a child, attending Hogwarts, Tilly told me that Vixen and Snape were best friends when they attended Hogwarts, which makes complete sense, but is also confusing because how did my brain know that before Tilly told me?"

"Snape does look at you like he's known you for decades." James chimed in and Anna nodded.

"What if, in my past life, I _was_ Vixen Potter?"

"That's impossible Anna," James said, as he continued to play with her hair.

"Tilly told me Vixen disappeared years ago, what if the dream I've been having actually happened and it's my brain warning me about the future?"

"Anna, it's too late for theories." she sat up and looked at him.

"It's not a theory Jamie, Tilly said she knew where Vixen was, but that she couldn't tell me why she said that things will be revealed in time. What if that's why she can't tell me?"

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Anna nodded.

"I know I'm right, Jamie, I know it!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have worked very hard on it for the past few hours, it's very late where I am right now. Again, feel free to ask questions and give this fic a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I have a surprise for you all in this chapter. Chapter 5. Well, a few surprises. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**  
Secrets, Breaks and Travels

 **March 20th, 1992**  
Hogwarts Library - Secluded Corner

Anna gave a sigh of relief when Hermione entered the secluded corner alone. "Good, you're here, I need to ask a favour of you during the holidays. You're staying right?" Hermione nodded and the pair sat.

"You help me constantly, Anna." Hermione smiled. "Now it's time for me to pay up." Anna smiled at her friend. "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to research someone for me during the March break," Anna replied as she took out a Muggle camera from her messenger bag. She fiddled with it for a moment.

"Who?" Anna showed Hermione the screen where a wedding photo was displayed on the screen, the same wedding photo that Anna knew sat on the mantel above the fireplace at Irys' house.

"Vixen Potter. Find out as much as you can about her, I'll do the same at the Summer Manor with Jamie. I trust you, 'Mione, this needs to remain between us."

"Why?"

Anna sighed and decided to tell her the truth about her suspicions as she pointed out the bride. "I think, somehow, that _I_ was Vixen Potter. I've seen pictures of her and we look identical."

Hermione gaped at the bride in the photo and looked at Anna before her gaze returned to the photo several times before she nodded. "I'll see what I can find, Annie," Hermione said finally as she smiled and Anna gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin! I knew I could trust you, 'Mione. Thank you. This means a great deal to me."

oOoOoOo

Minnie's Office

"Do you have everything you need?" Minerva asked the pair of students that stood with their trunks in front of the fireplace, ready to Floo to the Summer Manor. Anna and James smiled at her and nodded. "All of your books?" they nodded. "All of your clothes that need to be washed?" they nodded. "Your wands?" they nodded again, taking their wands from their robe pockets to show her. "Your homework?"

They nodded once more and Anna went to hug Minnie tightly. "We've got everything, Mum, we'll be fine." Minerva hugged her adopted daughter back with a thoughtful smile that reached her—normally—cold eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you. Owl me tonight before bed." Anna nodded as though it were even an option.

"Don't worry, Mum."

"Anna's right, Professor. We'll be fine, my parents will take good care of us, so will Lina." Lina was the Summer family House-elf, she was very sweet, with her joyful violet eyes, her sweet laugh and lovely smile; she loved to care for Anna and James.

"Alright. Off you go." Minerva said finally, letting Anna go from her embrace. "Behave."

Anna gave her a look of sheer innocence with a wink and she dropped the powder into the hearth that flashed green and engulfed her as the little witch shouted "Summer Manor!"

"I'll keep an eye on her, Professor." James smiled at his Professor before the flames engulfed him too.

oOoOoOo

Summer Manor

"Anna! So lovely to see you again!" Star exclaimed, pulling the witch in for a hug. Anna giggled and hugged the older witch back.

"It's lovely to see you too, Mrs Summer."

"Please, Anna, it's been years now, call me Star." the older witch insisted, making Anna giggle once again. The flames turned green once more and James stepped out, dusting himself of the soot before he hugged his Mum with a big smile. "Hello, love,"

"Hello, Mum. Where's Dad?" the boy asked as he looked around the large, otherwise empty, drawing room.

"He's at work, Jamie. He'll be home, later. He already knows Anna will be joining us, and he's thrilled." she said before James could speak again, answering the question she knew her son would ask.

"Star?"

"Yes, dear?" the older witch answered turning to look at the little witch.

"Can James and I retire to the Manor Library for a while? We've got a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Of course! Off you go now. I'll send Lina to check on you in a few hours." they smiled at her from the hall and gave her a thumbs up before the pair retired to the Manor Library.

oOoOoOo

Manor Library

"Are you sure we'll find anything about her here?" James asked as he sat on the sofa, looking up at Anna, who was examining the spines and titles of yearbooks on the ladder about 10 feet in the air. She grabbed a yearbook, marked _Hogwarts Graduates, 1979_ and made her way to sit down next to him on the sofa.

"I'm sure of it, I mean, the book I bought you was written by her. So there has to be something about her," she explained as she began flipping through the pages of the yearbook. "Aha! I bloody knew it! There she is!" she pointed to the photo in the Gryffindor section, the photo that looked identical to Anna herself, but slightly different, her eyes were violet. Anna's eyes flashed violet as she looked at the photo's eyes.

"Merlin! She really _does_ look like you, Hopper." James said as he admired the photo from over her shoulder.

"I know! I need to know, Moony, I need to know if, somehow, Vixen Potter and I are the same people."

"Vixen Potter, you say?" a voice said from the door. The couple turned to smile at Jesse Summers, James' dad.

"Hello Dad," James said.

"Hello, Jesse,"

"Hello you two," he smiled, joined them on the sofa and smiled at the photo. "I knew her when I attended Hogwarts."

"You knew her?"

Jesse nodded and smiled at Anna when she gaped at him. "You two look alike, you remind me of her. Why do you want to know about her?"

"I'm trying to find out, if somehow, Vixen and I are the same people," Anna said automatically before she covered her mouth and looked at James with her eyes wide, she sighed and turned back to Jesse. "You aren't the first person to say she and I look alike and that I resemble her. Professor Snape says the same thing."

"That's to be expected. Severus and Vixen were the best of friends when I attended Hogwarts. She and I didn't talk often, mind you, but we had the tendency to bump into one another." he smiled as though thinking of a treasured memory. "Constantly," he added with a chuckle. "Vixen and her sister disappeared years ago without a trace."

"Do you miss her?"

"A little," Jesse smiled at Anna, his eyes twinkling. "She and I didn't talk often, but she always knew how to make me laugh."

* * *

 **March 25th, 1992**  
Summer Manor - Residence of Jesse, Star and James Summers

As the break stretched on, Anna and James continued their research on Vixen Potter, without much success besides the photo they had found in the yearbook, with more flipping through the yearbook, Anna found the rest of the Lot's parents, like Cecilia Bones, Daisy Springs, Isabella Rivers, and Lacey Rosier, in the Gryffindor section. They even found Jamie's parents, in the Hufflepuff and Slytherin section. Jesse looked identical to James in his youth, and Star was as beautiful in her youth as she was now. They were in the library once more when Lina interrupted them with an announcement.

"Lina was sent to fetch Miss Anna and Master James, they are wanted in the drawing room," she said before she disappeared with a small _pop!_

The couple made their way to the drawing room to find Jesse and Star in the presence of Minnie. "Minnie!" Anna squealed and ran to hug her, the older witch chuckled and hugged her back, the little witch's enthusiasm always made her smile.

"I came to fetch you, Anna, go pack your things."

Anna's smile fell. "Already?" Spirit jumped on Anna's shoulders and mewled for attention.

"I'm sorry dear, but yes, we're going to Romania for a bit. I have some business to take care of there." Anna—with Spirit on her shoulders—and James made their way to Anna's room. James sat on her four-poster as Anna gathered her things and packed them neatly in her trunk.

" _What's wrong Mum?_ " Spirit mewled at the sight of Anna's frown.

"The only thing we learnt about Vixen, was that she and Severus knew one another, were best friends and that Jamie's dad knew her too," Anna explained as she made sure the stoppers on her inkwells were fastened properly.

"Don't worry, Annie. I'll keep up my research here, maybe Minerva knew her too?"

Anna's smile returned. "Why didn't I think of that!? Moony, you're a genius!"

He gave her a bashful laugh and dismissed her with his hand. She sat next to him on her four-poster and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked when they came up for air.

"Just because," she smiled and finished packing before she closed and locked her trunk.

They made their way back to the drawing room where the family waited for them with great patience. "Alright, Anna, say goodbye and thank you."

Anna turned to Mr and Mrs Summers and smiled at them before she hugged them each in their turn. "Thank you so much for having me. It was lovely to see you again." she hugged James last and he hugged her back just as tight.

"I'll miss you, Hopper."

"I'll miss you too, Moony." he kissed her forehead and she kissed him without shame before they parted and Anna followed Minerva to the fireplace before they disappeared in the green flames.

oOoOoOo

Romania - The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary

Minnie had been silent the entire trip to the sanctuary, Anna could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, Minnie?"

"Nothing,"

"You're anxious about something, I can tell." In all truth, Anna could smell, sense and hear it with her wolf senses.

"Just school stuff, lot's of work to be done before the term begins again," Minerva explained, but Anna could tell she was lying. "Say, how long have you been researching Miss Potter?" _There it is!_ Anna thought with a smile.

"About a month before the break, a friend mentioned her and I wanted to see if I could find who they were talking about," Anna lied, her eyes flashing a pale green, like Jamie's eyes.

"Did you find out who she was?"

"Not much, I found a picture of her in the library in the Manor but not much else," Anna admitted, her eyes returning to their natural ocean hue. She felt someone large nudge her shoulder and she turned to smile at Opal, the Antipodean Opaleye. "Hello Opal," she rubbed the dragon's snout with affection.

"She missed you," someone said from behind Opal, Anna craned her neck to try and see who it was before he stepped out with his flaming red hair.

"Hello Charlie," Anna smiled and he took her small hand in the both of his in greeting. His hands were large, callused, covered in shiny silvery-pink burns and scars.

"Lovely to see you both again." he turned to Minerva. "He's waiting for you in the main tent, Minerva, I'll watch Anna."

The older witch bowed her head in thanks before she shot Anna a warning glare to behave before she took Spirit from Anna's shoulders and made her way to the main tent. This was standard when they brought Spirit along, either she stayed in the tent or she stayed with Minerva as to not scare the dragons. "What are we going to do, Charlie?" Anna asked as she looked up at the red-head, who smiled at her and jumped over the fence that kept Opal in her pen to join the little witch.

"I was just about to feed Opal, want to watch?"

"Ooo! Can I try?"

"I don't know, when she's hungry she gets a little violent." he showed her a recent burn on his right bicep. "She did this to me last week, didn't give it to her fast enough." he chuckled and she giggled.

"Were you using magic?" he shook his head. "That's why."

"Why weren't you put in Ravenclaw?" he wondered aloud and she laughed.

"Because the Hat thought that Hufflepuff suited me best," she replied simply with a big ass smile and he raised his head in understanding before he laughed.

"Makes sense, as usual, the Hat was right. You belong in Hufflepuff, no doubt about that." she beamed at him and agreed. "If you truly want to learn to feed her, I'll teach you, but you'll need your dragon hide gloves." she nodded eagerly and put them on.

* * *

 **March 27th, 1992**  
Romania - The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary

"Thank you so much for having us," Anna said as she gave Charlie a hug goodbye. She and Minerva were returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the break, Anna was excited to see what Hermione had unearthed about Vixen if anything as she hadn't had any luck herself in the search. Only the photo and a brief discussion with Minnie about the witch in question.

oOoOoOo

Flashback

 _When Anna and Minerva retired to their tent that evening, Anna had felt the need to ask more about Miss Potter. "Mum?"_

 _"Hmm? What is it, Anna?" The older witch asked, turning to gaze at the little witch sitting at the table as the older witch put the kettle on._

 _"Did you know Vixen?" she heard Minerva sigh and sit down across from her at the table._

 _"She was one of my students, yes. Why?"_

 _"People always say that I resemble her. Some in more ways than one."_

 _"They're right, you_ do _resemble her greatly. She was rather a mischievous student in my House. Always got up to trouble with her older brother, sister and their friends. Not to mention her own friends as the time went on and the days became years."_

 _"Her Gryffindor friends?" Minerva nodded. "What about Severus and Regulus?"_

 _Minerva chuckled as she smiled at Anna. "How did you know about those two?"_

 _"My friend told me," Anna said. "She told me, Severus, Regulus and Vixen were near-inseparable." Minerva nodded._

 _"When Vixen was most mischievous and got into trouble most, was when she was with Severus and Regulus. Those three were almost always in detention." Minerva laughed as she admitted truthfully, thinking of Vixen and her friends as though it brought back a thoughtful memory. "She was rather feisty. You're a lot like her for that, she always stood up for her friends, she also wasn't scared to hex anyone who picked on her siblings and friends."_

 _Anna bristled._ Merlin! That really does sound like me! _"I don't hex others, but she really does sound like me."_

 _"Why are you researching her?" Anna bristled once more as the kettle whistled loudly, Minerva stood to grab the kettle and poured a cup of tea for the both of them. As they sipped their tea they continued their conversation._

 _"I have a distinct feeling that Vixen and I . . ." she paused to clear her throat in anxiety. "Are the same person." she finished, her voice small._

 _"That's impossible, Anna,"_

 _"Tilly told me they disappeared long ago, but that she knew where they were and when I asked if she could tell me, she looked at me like she was looking at her, but shook her head. I want people to stop treating me like I'm still a child, I'm a teenager now."_

 _"I don't know why Tilly told you that, but I assure you that you and Miss Potter are_ not _the same people."_

End of Flashback

oOoOoOo

Romania - The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary

"It was no problem, it was wonderful to see you both again," Charlie replied with a smile. "I'm still amazed at how calm Opal was when you fed her, Anna." Anna gave him a beaming smile which he returned as his own smile grew larger. "Visit again soon, ya?"

"Of course, maybe this summer." Minerva smiled. "Anna can spend a few weeks with you, Charlie. You can teach her more about the other dragons too."

"I'd love that!" Anna exclaimed.

"So would I, see you this summer then, Anna." he beamed and hugged her one final time. She returned his hug, her smile just as wide as his. "What dragon do you want to see next time?"

Anna thought about it for a moment before she beamed with an idea. "How about a Peruvian Vipertooth?"

"Good choice. Safe travels." with that the green flames engulfed them as the disappeared.

oOoOoOo

Hogwarts - Minerva's Office

They stepped out of the fireplace and brushed themselves of the soot before Minerva dismissed Anna to go see her friends. Anna ran off to find Hermione. Of course, she found the little witch in the library, pouring over large tombs about the History of Hogwarts, although it wasn't _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Anna!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the witch, she jumped from her seat and hugged Anna tightly.

"Hello Hermione, what did you learn? I hope you had better luck than me. All I found was a photo of Vixen and a couple things that Mum and Jamie's dad told me."

"I had plenty of luck, I think I can perhaps confirm your theory." they sat and Hermione grabbed a tomb that she flipped to the Hogwarts Library card, she pointed to a beautifully written name.

"T-that's impossible!" Anna stammered with a gasp as she grabbed the tomb to examine the writing closer. "That's my writing! Signed in Vixen's name! This is wonderful!" Indeed it was, it confirmed her theory. Somehow, Anna was indeed, Vixen Potter in her past life. "This is a breakthrough! I truly am, Vixen Potter!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Remember, questions are welcome, whether by review or by PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Hufflepuff! Two chapters in one night! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
Birthdays, Revelations and Fights

 **April 22nd, 1992**  
Dungeons - Potion's Classroom

The class had been dismissed, but Anna lingered to ask the one person she knew could tell her everything she needed to know about Vixen Potter, Severus Snape. Now that she knew the truth, she _needed_ answers. The only people who knew who she really was, was Hermione, herself and James, who she had owled the night she had learnt the truth with the news, he had been beside himself with joy at the news.

"Professor?" she asked as she sat across from him in his office, sipping the tea he had prepared for her, it never ceased to surprise her at how he knew exactly how to make her tea, now she knew why. "How is it that every time we have tea together, you know how I like my tea?" he looked like he'd been caught, like a child in a compromising position. "I don't think I ever told you how I took my tea, yet you already seem to know." she clarified, he seemed to visibly relax, yet his eyes still showed how anxious he truly was.

"W-well, Vixen liked her tea with a lot of sugar and no milk too," he stammered.

She giggled. "No need to be nervous, Sev," she said with a smile and the nickname seemed to calm him greatly.

He sighed in defeat and adjusted himself to sit more comfortably. "Every time you enter my class, Anna, I see her. I see her in you. All day; every day. I saw her in you yesterday, I saw her in you during my lesson; I _see_ her in you, right now. She used to call me Sev." he smiled fondly. "I'm surprised you never mentioned it until now, I never realized I was making your tea exactly how I made it for her years ago."

"I don't mind, I learnt something recently about her, may I share?" he nodded, almost eagerly. "It's kinda private, and for my safety, needs to remain a secret, until time permits it."

"Whatever you need to share, Vixen, you have my word it will remain safe."

She smiled at the nickname. "It's interesting at how you call me Vixen now, as though she were actually here with us, and now I understand why." He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but his eyes showed worry. "I think you've known this entire time, Severus. Who I really am." he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Does Minerva know? That you know, I mean?" Anna shook her head and held up a hand to stop his words.

"I ask of you that she not be told, now that I know the truth, I wish to keep my memories instead of being Obliviated of my recent discovery, even if it's for my own safety. Nothing bad has happened since I found out, me knowing is a good thing," she said firmly, holding up her hand to stop his complaints as she was not finished. "If you must Obliviate me in the future because of certain dangers than I accept, but for now, I wish to keep my memories of who I truly am. Minerva was rather worried when she found out I was doing research on Vixen, she asked me what I knew so far, at that point all I knew was what a few friends had told me and that she graduated in 1979, which is impossible as I was born on September 1st, 1978. Vixen should've disappeared the day I was born, but I'm guessing she didn't? Did she?" Severus shook his head.

"I remember Regulus the day she disappeared. He was so upset, frantic even, practically in a frenzy searching for her. I knew she would disappear. She disappeared September 19th, 1979." Anna gaped at him.

"That's Hermione's birthday!"

"Miss Granger reminds me of Vixen's older sister, Mia," he said as he rubbed his jaw subconsciously with made Anna giggle.

"She struck you a few times, didn't she?" Anna asked, pointing out how he rubbed his jaw when he mentioned Hermione.

"Quite often, the first time, I deserved it, but the second I hadn't even said anything, it had been Regulus, but she punched me anyways. Wait—no that was Vixen, she was short and fast, using her size against us in both duels and fistfights. Yes, there were fistfights amongst us. It was their first year; Vixen and Regulus, I mean. Worst fight to date, most of us were sent to the Hospital Wing, her brother had a broken collarbone, Vixen had a large gash on her cheek from an old friend of mine, Evan Rosier," Anna gasped at the name.

"I saw in the Prophet, I _knew_ I recognized him from somewhere!" Severus looked at her in astonishment.

"I'm surprised you remember that, Anna. This was when Vixen was alive." he watched as Anna absentmindedly rubbed her left cheek, where Severus knew her scar would show up one day. "You're rubbing the exact spot the scar will be, Vixen." Anna looked at him, her eyes flashing violet, remaining that colour for a few minutes as the pair examined one another before their ocean hue slowly returned. "I never thought that I would see you again, I knew you weren't dead. I just can't believe you're someone else."

"I was shocked too when I found out."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Hogwarts Library card, Vixen and I have the same handwriting, which is impossible unless we're the same person," she said with a wink, making Severus throw his head back and laugh.

* * *

 **May 8th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Boys Dormitories

"Here Queenie, open mine." Anna smiled, handing the witch a perfectly wrapped, a brand new copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in shimmery gold wrapping paper. Clover had accidentally left her original copy a little too close to a group of Blast-Ended Shrewts in Care of Magical Creatures. Clover took the gift and hugged Anna in thanks. She sat back down on Tommy's four-poster and unwrapped Anna's gift, gasping in delight.

"Oh, Hopper! Thank you! I forgot to buy a new copy." She jumped up and hugged Anna once more after she put the book down beside her. Anna hugged her friend back with a smile.

"No problem, Queenie. Alright Pete, your turn," she said, turning to Peter, handing him another perfectly wrapped present, this time in shimmery black wrapping paper. The present was light and small and when Peter unwrapped it with excitement a solid black coloured box awaited him. He opened it and smiled, tears in his eyes as he opened the box with care. A silver chain sat delicately in place, it shimmered when Peter touched it.

"Oh, Hopper! I can't accept this! It looks so expensive!" he tried to give the chain back to her.

"Nonsense Mar! It's Transfigured from actual silver into a chain, I worked on it in Romania. You can thank Charlie for the silver."

"Charlie?" James asked, looking sceptical. "Weasley?" Anna smiled at her boyfriend and nodded.

"I didn't know you knew one another," Weaver chimed in, sitting in between Tommy's legs at the front of Tommy's four-poster.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hopper?" Irys piped up as she helped Peter fasten the chain Anna had given him, around his neck. "There, love. It looks good on you." she smiled and kissed him quickly, he blushed furiously at her daring display of affection. Anna smiled at them.

"Charlie is the Twins older brother, Ron is too. He works with the dragons in Romania, he's Opal's caretaker. He's a good friend of mine actually since I met Opal. He and I share a particular love of the Antipodean Opaleyes."

"Charlie loves dragons; period." Tommy laughed, Cedric joined in on the laughter.

"Oh be quiet you two," Queenie scolded as she opened Irys' gift and squealed in delight as she jumped to her feet and flung her arms around Irys' neck. "How did you know?!"

"I remembered you mentioned once that you always wanted one, my mum helped me get it for you."

"What did you get Queenie?" Anna asked as James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and hugged her tightly from behind.

In reply, Clover showed them, it was an entire set of Self-Spelling, Spell-Checking Quills, at the bottom of the royal blue box, the top was laying at the foot of Tommy's four-poster, a large white bow on top, Clover squealed once again as she pulled out an inkwell, the ink was changing colours as it swirled in the inkwell as Clover moved the ink from side to side. "The inkwell refills itself, you can even ask it for a specific colour." Irys explained.

"Oh thank you, Snow!" Clover breathed hugging the star-white haired witch once more.

"Happy birthday you two," Anna smiled.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Clover made her way around the dorm, hugging each member of the Lot in their turn. Peter did the same, thanking everyone individually as he went.

* * *

 **May 22nd, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna and James sat on their favoured sofa, pouring over the information they had gathered—with Hermione's help, of course—on Vixen Potter. Suddenly, the couple was surrounded by the rest of the Lot. "Alright, give it up you two," Weaver huffed, her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about, Pads?" James asked, looking confused.

"Don't play daft with us, Moony. We know you two have been keeping secrets." _Shit! Shitshitshit!_ Anna thought as she stared at everyone with wide eyes, as they all took their designated seats in their circle.

"How long did you think you could keep it from us?" Al huffed, his silver gaze going from Anna to James and repeating, it was rather intimidating.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about," Anna stammered under Al's gaze.

"Yea you two," Thomas chimed in, his tone teasing, his fingers threading through Weaver's hair, which she had let down and had her head in his lap, her eyes never leaving Anna and James; she looked pissed. "So how long have you two been shagging?" Weaver burst out laughing.

"Claws!" Irys scolded.

"You're all thinking it!" Thomas exclaimed trying to defend his little poke at the couple.

"For your information, Claws. Moony and I have been doing research, not shagging. Besides we're too young to be shagging." Anna clarified.

"Research? Vixen Potter is research material?" Anna and James bristled as they gazed at Amos, he had his nose in Holly's hair, his hawk-like yellow eyes staring at them intently.

"You went through my things!?" Anna exclaimed, her nostrils flared. She looked furious, the ends of her blackberry mane sparking like mad.

"He didn't, I did," Holly admitted, sitting a little taller. "We knew you were hiding something from us, Hopper. Why are you so obsessed with this Vixen Potter anyway?"

"I can't tell you," Anna told her friend; surprised when it was Clover who snapped. It was one of those moments where they knew they had chosen the right nickname for their bespectacled friend.

"And why bloody not?!" a few first years in the Common Room jumped in surprise at Clover's volume. They looked utterly terrified, and for good reason; Clover was rather terrifying to be around when she was pissed.

"I can't tell you that either," Anna said, trying to calm her friend. Clover's nostrils flared, her sunset eyes glaring daggers. The first years took the tension as their cue to evacuate the room before all hell broke loose.

"Why." the witch said suddenly, rather flatly as though she no longer cared; making everyone in the room bristle at her tone, it gave them the shivers.

"I-I just can't," Anna whispered, her eyes glistening with tears under the intense glares of her friends. "Even if I wanted to, I-I can't."

"Sorry, love, I call bullshit on that one," Weaver said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. Irys gasped at the slur, a hand over her mouth. James growled at her, his eyes flashing liquid gold at her words. "Don't growl at me Moony!"

"Queenie, please stop and calm down. You're starting to sound like the Slytherins." Irys said, her voice near-pleading.

"I'm just voicing everyone's opinion here," Weaver said, raising her arms in exclamation.

"For once in your life, Pads, but can you _not_ make this about you?" Mia snapped, sitting up and glaring at the ebony haired witch, her short jet-black hair sparking at the ends.

"Red! Leave her be!" Thomas snapped. Al growled his eyes a molten silver at anyone who dared talk to his witch like that.

"I'm not the one who started it! Fuck sakes Claws! Like Anna's crying for fuck sakes, I'm just trying to defend a friend here!" Mia snapped back, glaring at Thomas.

"Stop it both of you!" Amos snapped, his hawk-eyes glaring at Mia and Thomas in their turn before they returned to Anna, who was mumbling under her breath as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. "Anna's trying to say something," he added when everyone glared at him at being interrupted. "Go ahead Hopper—speak up love, no one can hear you,"

"She said 'Thank you.'," James spoke up. Suddenly, Anna was in the spotlight, all eyes were on her. She mumbled something inaudible before she suddenly stood and before James could stop or hold her back, she ran up the stairs to the Girls Dormitories in tears.

"What did she say?" Peter asked, looking at the others in case they had heard. Everyone shrugged before every pair of eyes fell on James, who shook his head.

"I didn't hear her, her voice was too quiet."

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room - Girl's Dormitories

Anna was in tears, they fell without end, soaking her cheeks and the duvet cover of her four-poster. "I wish I could tell them, Spi. I really do," she choked out, her stormy grey eyes meeting the feline's bright green ones.

" _They pushed you, Mum, they had no right to invade your privacy either,_ " Spirit replied, jumping on Anna's lap and kneading before she laid down and began purring.

"They went through my things, without asking, they were fighting. I couldn't take it anymore." Anna moved Spirit off her lap and went to her trunk, opening it and fishing out a spare piece of parchment, a quill and an inkwell. She sat next to the window and began writing.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I miss you, a lot. My friends and I are fighting at the moment and I have no one else to voice my thoughts too. I wish you were here. Both of you. I hope you're doing okay where you and Papa are.  
_ _Minnie adopted me, but I insisted that I keep the family name; because I know that's what you both would have wanted. I miss you both, so much; it hurts that you're gone. I wish we had had more time together.  
_ _School is the same, nothing really new happening, in classes, the Slytherins still pick on me now and then, because they know I'd never hex them for it. I saw the dragons again during the March Break, I wish you both could've seen Opal, I wish you both could've met her, she's so sweet. She's truly beautiful, she knows she is too. My friends think I'm keeping secrets from them, while I am, I have a good reason for keeping it a secret. I wish Professor Snape hadn't charmed me to not speak about it, but he insisted if I wished to keep my memory on the subject—which I wanted, I'd rather go through life, knowing who I am, rather then know, but have those memories taken away—I learnt that he'd have to charm me to not reveal what I, now, know is the truth. But I can tell you here, I found out that a person from the past and I are actually the same people. Vixen Potter and I are not only connected through time, but we're also connected through the same body. I don't expect you to understand what I'm speaking of as Time can be a very tricky thing._

 _I hope you and Papa are doing well. I love you both so much._

 _Love,_  
 _Anna_

Anna cast a quick Drying Charm on the ink and made sure it didn't come back on her finger before she opened the window and whistled for Luna. The beautiful barn owl appeared after a moment. "I want you to take this to my parents." Luna looked at the witch with confusion. "Don't look at me like that! I know wherever they are, they'll receive my letter." Anna tied the letter to Luna's leg before she let her go, hoping to Merlin that she was right.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my little treat for you, two Chapters in one day! My fingers are so sore from typing, this has been a lot of hard work and a little research thrown in, Anna's obsession to find out who she truly is, is becoming somewhat of a dilemma now, isn't it? Her friends suspect the secrets and have been untruthful in their own way. Snape has Anna charmed as to not reveal who she truly is to anyone but, Hermione, James, Snape himself, and Anna herself. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me so long to write it, but it's worth it; after all, it's all for you, my loyal readers. Chapter 7 will be posted hopefully sometime this week.**

 **Loves,  
Ty  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here it is! As promised, chapter 7! This one is rather long, but I hope you enjoy it, this is the final chapter of this book! Hope you guys are ready for the Fourth Year, I'm pretty excited myself! I'll try to post the new book in a few days, I haven't started writing it yet. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**  
Cold Shoulders, Hexes and Trouble Amongst Friends

 **May 29th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

A few weeks had passed since the original fight between the Lot, it had led the rest of the group to give Anna the cold shoulder—save for Irys, Amos and James, Irys respected Anna's privacy and, of course, James knew her secret, but it was Amos who shocked her when he took her side rather than stay beside his girlfriend, Holly. He truly _was_ a Hufflepuff, through and through, his Animagus form made anna understand just how much of a Hufflepuff he truly was, it made her appreciate the people who stayed beside her through the thick and thin.

The four Hufflepuff's were currently studying for Care of Magical Creatures, the one class where Anna's grades weren't slipping; the drama with her friends that was causing yet another depression in the little witch was finally taking its toll on her. Her grades were slipping and Minnie was miffed about the fact as to why completely oblivious. She slammed the tomb shut in a loud _snap!_ huffing loudly in frustration as she blew a piece of her blackberry mane from her eyes. "I give up! I can't bloody do this!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Hopper. That's what we're here for, we're here to help you." Amos said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she slumped against the sofa. The four were sitting on the floor around the round coffee table in the Common Room.

"Pride's right, Anna." James smiled at her, hugging her from where they sat.

"I need some air, I'll be back later," she said suddenly, standing. She was closed in by Amos and James as they sat on either side of her, she turned and jumped over the couch, tripping at the last second and going down in a heap.

"Hopper!" Irys cried, jumping to her feet. "Are you alright?" Anna stood and laughed.

"I'm fine, Snow. I'll see you guys later." and with that, the portrait hole closed behind her. "Do you guys think she'll be okay?" Irys asked looking down at Amos and James as she sat back down herself.

"She just needs time, Snow. Besides she has us." Amos smiled.

"What do you think Moony? Moony? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I have to disagree with you Pride, she's been so upset lately. I hope she doesn't do something rash."

oOoOoOo

Snape's Office

Anna found herself wandering the corridors in a daze until she found herself in the Dungeons standing outside Snape's office. _He'll understand_ , she thought as she knocked softly. There was no reply at first, the doorknob rattled suddenly and it opened. "Vixen! Lovely to see you, come in!" He said cheerfully, since the last time they had spoken since he knew who she truly was, he let her call him Sev, he had missed his best friend so much. Noticing her expression as she entered, he frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked as he closed the door.

"My grades are slipping Sev," she sighed, he seemed shocked at the revelation.

"How come? Are you stressed? You can tell me, I'll make some tea." he turned and waved his wand. "Is it your friends?"

She nodded. "I came here because I knew you'd understand," she said softly as she sat on a velvet green armchair in his office. "I know I let you charm me as to not say anything to my friends, but they've started asking questions and now they're giving me the cold shoulder because I won't tell them, I tried explaining to them that I can't tell them but they took it the wrong way." she sighed. "Only James, Irys and Amos stayed by my side."

He turned to glance at her. "I charmed you to keep you safe. If anyone else found out who you truly were Vix, you could put yourself in danger." he sighed and sat down across from her on another velvet green armchair, pouring her a cup of tea and passing it to her. "I can't lose you again," he added, their eyes meeting.

"I know Sev, but still. I hate being so secretive with them, after everything I've been through with them, they deserve the truth. However, I understand your reasons and I know why you did it. If the information of my situation were to get in the wrong hands—You-Know-Who for an example—I could not only get into a heap of trouble, I'd be in danger." she explained and he nodded as he leant back in his seat, studying her. She took a sip of her tea and nodded in approval before she leant back as well, sighing heavily. "However, as you already know, my parents—"

"I know Vix. Say—you never told me how they died."

"Death Eaters," she whispered, her eyes becoming a stormy grey glinting with tears. He flinched. "I never even said goodbye." her head drooped and his heart sank. _No! There's no way! That couple! They couldn't have been her_ — He thought, his dark eyes wide. "Sev? Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes a golden yellow, which he knew meant concern. They'd stay that colour for the rest of her life when she was concerned. He smiled and nodded. "No you aren't, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"It's nothing, I was just caught off guard. Why would Death Eaters kill your parents?"

"I don't know, all I know is that it was actually _(me)_ they were after, my parents died because I wasn't there." Severus paled at the confession. _So she knows, but not everything._ He thought as he watched a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Who told you?"

"Minnie," Anna replied automatically, not looking at him. "She wouldn't tell me what happened. She wouldn't even let me see the bodies, the caskets were closed during the funeral. I wish I could've protected them. I know they would've protected me. I-I wish I would've had more time with them..."

Severus saw the tears continue from where he sat and seeing them fall made his heart sink further. "What were they like?" he asked, she looked up at him, confused. "Your parents, what were they like?"

"Oh," she smiled suddenly and it made his entire day brighter. "My mom was such a sweet woman, she loved to bake and draw. My dad was a soldier in the Muggle War, he was gone a lot," she pushed her hair behind her ear and tugged on her earlobe, her flat earring glimmering in the light. "They were real once, Dad picked them up while he was running to catch a helicopter in Afghanistan. Minnie transfigured them into something I could wear, that way he's never far." she lifted her sleeve and showed him her watch. "My Mum sent me this, the first year, she didn't know how I would wake up on time for class so she sent me a watch with an alarm." Finally, she tugged at her Hufflepuff tie where her maple leaf pin glinted in the light. "Dad gave me this as a birthday present, it's from the maple tree in our backyard back home. He brought it with him to keep me close but sent it to me on my birthday because he knew I missed him. I transfigured it myself, the leaf itself never would have survived if I hadn't, it nearly crumbled apart when I found it in my trunk, I put a Preservation Charm on it and then transfigured it so I could wear it."

"When your parents weren't doing that stuff what kind of people were they?" Anna bristled at the question but smiled.

"They loved to spend time with me, they always brought me with them on trips, although they never went far. Mum was so kind and sweet, my Dad was kind of a workaholic but he loved his job before he was deployed into the army."

"Where did he work before?"

Anna went to reply but as she thought about it, she realized something. "I don't know actually, Mama and Papa never really discussed where they worked, all I know is that they both worked together, that's actually how they met. I wish I could've heard that story from them, but there's no one else in my family, it was just me, Mama and Papa for a while since Pépé died."

"Pépé?"

"My grandfather." Severus lifted his head in understanding. "He used to tell the best stories, he's the one who helped me figure out my love of writing." she beamed, Severus chuckled as he smiled at her.

* * *

 **June 8th, 1992**  
Dungeons - Potions Classroom

"—Alright everyone, remember if the potion is done correctly the potion will turn a lovely shade of purple." Professor Snape said his voice in monotone as he surveyed his class. "For your exam, we will be brewing the Sleeping Draught." a few students flinched, some looked excited, others looked annoyed. Severus noticed Weaver Sprout glaring at the back of Anna's head. "Miss Sprout! Focus!" he snapped, she looked at him suddenly, her green eyes wide. "Now," he continued, clearing his throat. "Everyone to your stations," he patiently waited for the class to obey. "Begin."

By the end of the exam, only a handful of students were successful; Anna was one of those students. Professor Snape smiled at her, causing some students to begin whispering. As Anna packed her things she heard footsteps approach her from behind. She sighed. "Valeria, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your—" she turned and was staring into Weaver's emerald eyes.

"You think you're all that, eh?" she spat, taking Anna by surprise. Weaver had been one of the many students who had failed the exam. Anna rolled her eyes and turned her back on the witch, continuing to pack her things, ignoring the witch completely. "Don't turn your back on me! _Locomotor Mortis!"_

Anna yelped as her legs snapped together, she wobbled momentarily before she undid the hex. She turned suddenly, her wand drawn, her eyes a blood red. "How fucking dare you!" Anna screeched, she looked absolutely murderous. Weaver went cross-eyed to look at the wand that was pointed at her, she never thought Anna would have the courage to draw her wand on a friend; was she ever wrong. If she hadn't been so pissed at the fact that one of her best friend's had hexed her—on purpose—she would've been laughing hysterically.

Weaver only laughed in reply. "You won't do it, I know you too well Anna."

"You think I don't have the courage to stand up to you?" Anna asked, her expression never looking anything less than murderous. "Is that what you're saying?"

"You're too nice, too kind, and, in my opinion, far too sweet. You'll never do it." Weaver taunted as she lowered Anna's wand with her finger, a smirk on her face. She had heard enough.

 _"Oscausi!"_ Anna seethed, the hex tumbling off her lips before she could stop it. Weaver's mouth disappeared, as though she never had one. The rest of the Lot stared at Anna, mouths gaped open, eyes wide that she had actually had the courage to hex another.

"What in the name of Salazar is going on in here?!" Professor Snape snapped as he entered the room from his Potion closet, where he kept all of his important ingredients for potions that he hadn't yet introduced to his students, noticing right away that Anna's wand was drawn and still pointed at Weaver; also he noticed right away that Miss Sprout no longer had a mouth.

"Miss Cloud!" a voice boomed from the doorway, Anna flinched as everyone turned to gape at Professor McGonagall, who looked absolutely livid at what she had just witnessed. _Oh shit, Mum's gonna kill me,_ Anna thought as she turned to look at Minnie, she had been caught there was no doubt about that. "Come," Minerva said, her tone was not a good one as the older witch turned before she turned to look at the remaining students. "Go before I dock points." the crowd immediately dispersed, only the Lot remained. "You lot too,"

"But Professor, what about Weaver?" Clover asked. Professor McGonagall looked at the witch in question and sighed, waving her wand as Weaver's mouth reappeared.

"Now go. Anna, come with me." Anna turned to look at James, Amos and Irys as she sighed and followed Minerva out of the class.

oOoOoOo

Minerva's Office

"I'm very disappointed in you," Minerva said as she sat at her desk, she truly _did_ look disappointed, Anna sat in the chair across from her, she knew she'd been caught. "You're lucky I don't expel you right this second—hexing another student, a classmate, not to mention one of your friends! What were you thinking!?" her cold eyes glared at Anna, who was looking as though Minerva were yelling at her with all her might. _Oh, she really is mad,_ Anna thought before she remembered what Weaver had done to her before, the very thought caused her to snap.

"She hexed me first! She used the Leg-Locker Curse on me, Mum. I tried to ignore her, she hexed me when my back was turned! What kind of person hexes their own friend when their back is turned, she did it on purpose!"

"Yet you hexed her back, your curse was a lot worse. I witnessed it myself."

"At least I didn't do it when her back was turned," Anna mumbled as she slumped in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "She practically begged for it, ask anyone who was there, they'll all tell you the same thing; she started it," she added, her eyes shifting to blood red once more in fury.

"I don't give a Godric who started it, Anna!" Minerva snapped, slamming her fists down on the desk causing Anna to jump. "You know better than to hex another student. Why did you let them see that side of you?" Even Minerva herself had (never) seen Anna so livid when she had heard Anna screech when she had entered the class to have a word with Professor Snape she hadn't expected to see Anna curse one of her very best friends.

"She kept telling me I wouldn't do it," Anna started the tears forming in her eyes as she frowned. "That I was too kind, too sweet and too nice. I couldn't stop myself. I know I should've been the bigger person, but there was no way I was going to let one of my "friends" taunt me, hex me and then think she could get away with it. I'm sorry I disappointed you, Minnie. You always told me to stand up for myself towards Slytherins, there was no way I was going to let a Hufflepuff get away with the same thing, I stood up for myself."

"I want you to apologize to her."

"What?!" Anna shouted, jumping to her feet. "No fucking way! I'm not apologizing to her unless she apologizes to me, she hexed me first!"

"Language!" Minerva snapped, pushing her chair back as she stood as well. "I want you to apologize to her, no matter who started it!"

"You aren't my mum," Anna said as she looked at Minerva defiantly before she gasped in realization. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Go to your room," she said, calmly. "Now!" she snapped pointing to the spiral staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs. Anna crossed her arms over her chest and stayed put. "Now Anna!

"Why?" Anna asked defiantly. "I was only defending myself,"

"10 Points from Hufflepuff!"

"Fine!" Anna snapped as she stomped up the stairs loudly. A door slammed upstairs followed by the faint sound of crying. Minerva sighed, her motherly instincts making to follow her but she thought against it, she'd only make it worse at this point. She had no idea that this incident would change Anna.

* * *

 **June 15th, 1992**  
Hogwarts Grounds - Whomping Willow

"What the hell do you mean you're locking us out?!" Mia snapped, the ends of her hair sparking, she looked absolutely livid.

"I mean I'm locking you out, go back to your dorms," James said as he winced, the full moon was reaching its peak, he had to hurry.

"Moony, hurry you're running out of time," Irys said as she poked her head out of the hole at the foot of the Whomping Willow.

"What the fuck? Why does she get to join you?" Al snapped, growling.

"Amos and Anna are with me too," Irys said, rolling her eyes. "Come'on Moony," she said tugging at his jeans.

"This is not cool Moony," Cedric seethed, his arms crossed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry guys," He turned and dropped into the hole, lingering a moment to press the knot at the base of the tree, the Whomping Willow began swinging violently as though someone had pressed play on a movie.

When the moon reached its peak, James screamed as he transformed. Anna sobbed as the screams echoed through the passage. "I forgot how bad it was, it sounds like he's being—You remembered the potion? Hopper?" Amos asked as the screaming continued, Irys had engulfed Anna in a hug as they both sobbed quietly. The girls separated and Anna nodded.

"Don't worry, I made sure he took it," Anna said as the screaming died down. "Alright, let's go." Anna jumped and transformed as Irys and Amos followed her lead, the three entered the Shack, Moony growled his eyes a liquid gold before he stopped growling when he realized who it was.

Hopper padded her way over to him and nuzzled her face into his neck. _I'm here love,_ he heard her say.

 _It's getting worse, Hopper._ He whimpered as he laid down on the spot, his clothes were in the corner, thrown in a heap.

 _I know, we heard._ She sighed as she laid down next to him. _We'll take it easy tonight guys,_ she added, loud enough for Snow and Pride to hear as the badger was playfully growling and clawing at the armoire that Snow was perched on. They turned their attention to the couple.

 _Okay, Hopper._  
 _You're right,_

Snow flew down from her perch and rested on the back of the armchair that had springs peeking out of the cushion, she landed on the backrest and tucked her head underneath her wing. Pride stopped growling and went to the sofa, turning thrice before laying on the ground, he placed his paws over his eyes. Hopper nuzzled further into Moony's warmth and fell asleep.

Moony surveyed over his friends, covering what he could of Hopper with his tail. It was because of her that he had such understanding friends. Friends that respected him and his condition and accepted him for it regardless. He was thankful for meeting someone like her; for meeting _her._ He sighed as he watched her sleep, resting his muzzle over his paws as he watched her. _Why couldn't you have been my mate? You're bloody perfect._ He thought to himself as he watched her body rise and fall in sleep, before long, his eyes closed and he too; fell asleep.

* * *

 **June 19th, 1992**  
Hogsmeade Station

Anna flung her arms around Jamie's neck. "I'm gonna miss you, promise me you'll write?" He chuckled and nodded.

"I promise, love," he said, chastely kissing her neck as he hugged her back before he pulled away and dipped his hand beneath her chin, sealing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. He pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss. When they separated for air, she kissed him softly before she took a step back, looking up at him. "I'll see you soon," he said kissing her forehead as the train blew its whistle as a warning. Anna quickly hugged Irys tightly, before she hugged Amos.

They smiled at her before they ran before the door slammed shut behind them, the train blew a large puff of smoke before it pulled out of the station; leaving Anna all alone as the train disappeared.

She made her way back to the castle, alone. When she entered the Entrance Hall, Spirit jumped on her shoulders mewling for attention. " _What's wrong, Mum? Why do you look sad?_ "

"They're gone," she said. "The train just left, it feels so weird not saying goodbye to everyone else, they didn't even approach me, they just ignored me. Do you think I went too far when I cursed Weaver?" the witch asked as she made her way to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

" _You were standing up for yourself, Mum. I do think that curse was a bit much._ " the feline admitted as the portrait hole opened without the need of a password, she knew only Anna remained. Anna sighed, the scene playing over and over again in her mind.

"Why did I _have_ to turn my back on her? If I hadn't turned my back, she wouldn't have hexed me. If I knew she was planning to hex me, I never would've turned around."

* * *

 **June 24th 1992**  
Minerva's Office

 _Dear Amos,_

 _I hope you're doing alright, Minnie's dropping me off in Romania today at the Dragon Sanctuary, I'm spending a few days with Charlie. How's your Mum? Tell her I said hi._

 _Love,_  
 _Anna_

* * *

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _I hope you're doing alright, say hi to Lina for me. Minnie's dropping me off in Romania today so send Luna with your reply to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, she knows where to go. I really wish you were here. I miss you guys so much. Spirit and I are doing okay. The corridors are so empty without everyone here, give Lina a hug for me, your mum and dad too._

 _Loves,_  
 _Anna_

* * *

 _Dear Irys,_

 _I miss you so much! I hope you're doing okay, I hope you're enjoying the ocean view, it was beautiful last summer. I'm doing okay here. I can't wait to get dropped off in Romania today, Charlie going to teach me how to feed a Peruvian Vipertooth. I visited Harry before you guys left too, he's doing fine. I still can't believe he almost got himself killed and that You-Know-Who was actually inside the school the entire time! I knew something was wrong with Quirrell! I told you so!_

 _Anyways, Minnie and I are leaving soon and I still need to pack._

 _Loves,_  
 _Anna_

Anna sighed as she stood, walking over to Luna who was ready and waiting, perched on the window sill. "Irys, James and Amos. You know where to find me," the owl gave a cheery hoot and nipped Anna's hand affectionately before she spread her large wings and took flight out the window.

oOoOoOo

Romania - Romanian Dragon Sanctuary

"There you are! So glad you could make it," Charlie beamed as he pulled Anna in for a hug.

Anna turned to Minnie and hugged her tightly. "Take care of Spi for me Mum. Luna will return to me when James, Amos and Irys reply to my letters." Minerva nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun and behave."

Anna smiled innocently. "Does this look like a face who would cause trouble?" Minerva gave a huff and Anna laughed. "I'm only joking Mum. I'll be good."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Minerva, don't worry," Charlie said, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about." Anna and Charlie laughed. "Alright, I'm off." Minerva gave Anna a final hug and the flames erupted green, taking Minerva with them.

"I've got a surprise for you," Charlie said the moment the green flames disappeared, he was beaming.

"You got it?!" Anna cried, her eyes twinkling as Charlie nodded happily.

"Come, I'll introduce you to her. She doesn't have a name yet," he said as Anna followed Charlie through the Sanctuary. "Found her a few days ago, I've told the others that I'd let you name her."

"Me?! Really!" she beamed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you have a name?" Anna nodded. "What is it?"

"Sirrus," Anna said immediately, she turned looking for Charlie for a moment when he waved her over from a pen. "Oh! She's a baby!" Charlie nodded.

"Found her being traded on the Wizarding Black Market, had to take her with me." Charlie smiled. "What are you going to name her?"

"Sirrus," Anna repeated, assuming Charlie hadn't heard her the first time. "She's beautiful!" Anna added in awe as the baby looked up at her.

"She's quite a handful, but she's rather sweet. Really affectionate." Charlie chuckled as he opened the pen and stepped inside. "Come'on," Anna followed him before he closed the pen gate behind them. Sirrus bounced around in excitement. Charlie laughed as he watched Sirrus bounce joyfully around Anna. "I think she likes you,"

"I like her too, she's beautiful!"

oOoOoOo

~ Evening ~  
Charlie's Tent

"I see, did she get in trouble?" Anna shook her head as she sipped her tea.

"She didn't even get detention, Mum gave me detention for a month when term begins again."

"She started it, I don't see how she got away with it."

"Neither do I, it makes me livid to think about it, but I _am_ satisfied she learnt her lesson when I cursed her for hexing me. I cursed her mouth shut, as though she never had one." Anna said calmly, sipping her tea once more. Charlie burst into laughter.

"Remind me _not_ to piss you off," Charlie said. "I can't believe you cursed her mouth shut, that's the best thing I've heard all week. Was it worth it?" Anna nodded.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

"I've never been so proud in all my life," he said as they made a toast to Anna's bravery.

* * *

 **June 26th, 1992**  
Romanian Dragon Sanctuary - Charlie's Tent

Anna was laying on her stomach as she wrote a letter to Minnie. Her quill scratching furiously as she wrote.

 _Dear Minnie,_

 _I fed Sirrus today! Without magic! No burns, cuts or bruises! I'd say it was a success. Anyways, that's not why I'm writing. I've thought about it and I've decided to apologize to Weaver. Even if she started it, I'm going to listen to you and be the bigger person. Although I don't expect a reply, they didn't even acknowledge me at the station, why would she reply? Anyways, how's Spirit doing? I hope she's behaving, Charlie and I are doing good. I miss you a lot. I also wanted to apologize to you; for what I said._

 _I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I swear I'll be good from now on. Anyways, I have to go, Charlie and I are going back to see Sirrus. She's so cute! You'd love her!_

 _Love,_  
 _Anna_

* * *

 **Well, that's it, everyone! The Final Chapter of Third Year! I hope you all enjoyed it, Fourth Year should be up in a few days with Chapter 1. Remember if you have** ** _any_** **questions, feel free to ask.**


End file.
